An Unexpected by Happy Family
by Darke-Faerie
Summary: Part 1/13 Omegaverse! Mpreg! Dazai finds out he's pregnant with Chuuya's child 6 weeks into his time underground. Follows Dazai through his pregnancy, and him and Chuuya raising their family. Starts with them at 18 (just after Oda's death) - Dazai joining the ADA (time frame a bit skewed, I've explained in each chapter where it's gone a bit off canon timeline)
1. A New Life

Sorry for the really long note! There's just so many variants to omegaverse I wanted to make sure I covered *my* version of it so no one would get confused (including me)

So, this is an Omegaverse fic, for those not familiar (lucky you! Hahaha) this from DeviantArt is what explained it to me and you can view it a href=" puppylover857/journal/Omegaverse-Explanation-and-Guide-441250200" rel="nofollow"here/a

This is an amalgamation of the many different manwha's/fanfics I've read in omegaverse.

In this version the main thing is that Omega's were basically for breeding, so they have shorter pregnancies (6 months, so generally realise about 4-6 weeks, scan at 2 months/8 weeks (instead of 12) and gender scan around 4 months instead of 6 months), more likely to have multiple babies, they used to be able to have more children practically immediately, (evolved to be after 3 months, but many forms of birth control for both partners is available) so tend to pass out/sleep for a few hours after birth and it sorta resets their body, so babyweight etc is gone (helps keep them healthy for multiple pregnancies in a row, no, this is not something that will be explored in this fic, or uhh ever in my writing cos that's just mean) omega's tend to breastfeed for a month after birth, not any longer as olden day omega's would often be pregnant again by then (even with the creation of formula, that hasn't really evolved out of them) To help make sure the babies and "mother" are as healthy as possible their body tends to wean them off alcohol/smoking etc in the first few weeks of pregnancy (some sort of mind trick, I don't know, Dazai drinks a lot and I couldn't have drinking whilst pregnant cos it ain't that sorta fic, so here is my hastily filled loophole lol)

As I'm guessing the possibility may put people off – the birth is skipped over, cos I don't want to read that let alone write it lol (especially as the options for omegaverse tend to be more uhh weird) there is also no sex scenes cos I'm getting frustrated/not enjoying writing them atm so I'm leaving them out till they're fun to write again.

Anyway, Alpha, Beta and Omega status present's itself when they are a teenager, Omega's have heats, but their bodies don't become able to get pregnant until they're about 25+ (exceptions apply) Beta's pregnancies work like normal humans so 9 months, just women, etc

This is set just after Dazai left the mafia, and once again Ango seems to be Dazai's minder (yes I know he hates him but I can't think of anyone else for this role)

Dazai had spent the morning throwing up (and crying a bit at the loss of the tiny bit of breakfast he'd managed to eat.) The last thing he saw before he passed out was Ango's concerned face.

He woke up in a hospital room, disorientated, throwing up every meal he'd eaten for the last three days was starting to take its toll. He had been in this room before, after his last suicide attempt, it was a hospital for ability users, a safe zone for anyone who went there.

He hadn't tried to kill himself, again had he? He shook his head trying to clear that thought, it was only 6 weeks since Odasaku's death, but Dazai had embraced the grief, and was feeling…alright? He reasoned. He couldn't feel the sticky pads, and the unfamiliar weight of ECG leads so maybe he was just ill?

"Oh, your awake, I'll go get the doctor" Ango excused himself before Dazai could ask anything.

A wave of nausea hit him, a nurse he hadn't heard come in thrust a cardboard bowl in his hands, just in time,

"It's okay love, take a deep breath,"

If it wasn't for the lack of headache Dazai would've sworn he'd just woken up from a 3 day bender.

She poured him a glass of ice-cold water, as they heard voices from the corridor,

"Why the _fuck _can't I see him? I've _always _been there when he's woken up" Chuuya's angry voice filling the space.

"Sip, slowly," the nurse handed him the glass, removing the bowl and placing it on a table next to the door, returning with a clean one, just in case.

"I need to speak with him privately first" the doctor calmly replied to Chuuya.

"But I'm his alpha, he _needs _me," Chuuya whined, trying anything he could think of to get to see Dazai.

"I'm sorry but as you're not a bonded pair, I can't let you,"

"But – "

Ango cut him off, "It wasn't a suicide attempt Chuuya, which I would've explained if you _hadn't _started yelling at his doctor. I'm sorry, I've seen Dazai in that position before, and given his history it seemed like the right explanation."

"You have five minutes, then I'm coming in regardless," it was an empty threat, but Chuuya enjoyed the illusion of control.

The doctor finally made it into Dazai's room, closing the door behind him,

"Your partners quite the handful, isn't he?" he smiled

"That's my Chi-"

Dazai threw up the small amount of water he had drunk, rubbing his stomach as the aches increased.

"Take a deep breath, good. The man who brought you in explained your current _situation_, it's admirable the way you're honouring your friend's memory. Now Dazai, how are you feeling?"

"Nauseous, my stomach hurts so bad, hungry," he paused, "I don't know, I've felt really _off_ the last few days, no week."

"Okay, when did you start being sick?"

"About three days ago? I'll be honest, I thought it was my cooking" he laughed, "I think the longest it stopped was for about four hours. I tried eating plain foods and I was still sick."

"The man outside told me he's your Alpha?" he trailed off, afraid of putting words in Dazai's mouth,

"Yeah, we presented around the same time, he's been with me for every heat, it's the only reason they agreed to us still seeing each other, but only for my heats. Our boss Dr Mori was convinced we're fated mates, but they're rare these days, and I don't know it's not like I _had _to be with him, he was convenient you know, it's not like I miss him, his beautiful scent, six weeks isn't _that _long" Dazai trailed off, blushing through the lie,

"Okay, so you last saw him six weeks ago, when was the last time you two had sex?"

"Six weeks ago, wait what does this have to do with me being sick?"

"Just a few more questions, and I'll explain, Dazai, when was your last heat?"

"Six weeks ago, hit me from nowhere, my heats have usually been every three months, but there was only a month between them this time,"

It felt like too much information but Mori had trained him well on what information doctors needed from Omega's, he laughed,

"It was fitting really, one last night of closeness, like a weird going away present."

"Perfect, now we took some blood when you came in Dazai so we could run some tests, you're –"

His words were drowned out by Dazai being sick again, the nurse moved the bowl, replacing it with a clean one.

"Urgh, sorry I missed that,"

"You're pregnant Dazai."

"Oh!"

"Considering you and your partner are only 18, it looks like your Dr Boss was right, you are fated mates."

Smiling, Dazai rubbed his stomach, realising with a jolt that it felt like a mini bump, how had he missed that? He had noticed himself gaining weight but not _that _much, he'd put it down to his more sedentary lifestyle, (and Chuuya not forcing him to run/walk a bajillion miles each day, he may not be much of a fighter but he still needed to be fast) and his drinking had decreased.

"Dazai? Are you okay? I know it's a lot to take in"

"Oh, I'm fine, I just, I, I've never really thought it would be an option for someone like _me,_ but I've always wanted a child, my own family, not this young of course but, I'm happy," he smiled, tears threatening in his eyes.

"Okay," the doctor smiled, "I better let your alpha in now, I wasn't sure of your relationship, and as we've had some _controlling_ alpha's, I wanted to make sure you were alright with it before telling him," he explained as he made his way to the door,

"Thank you for waiting, Dazai is ready to see you know"

Chuuya pushed his way past, launching himself into Dazai's arms, practically straddling him,

"Argh don't kiss me, I haven't cleaned my teeth,"

"Fine," Chuuya settled for kissing his cheek, "you must be alright to be objecting so loudly,"

"Shift, I'm going to be sick again"

Chuuya grabbed the bowl, shoving it at Dazai, stroking his hair

"Gross Dazai,"

"You're certainly cheerful Chuuya" Dazai groaned, he moved the bowl to the table, cursing the fact morning sickness medication didn't work on omega's (or so Mori had told him, the man was nothing but thorough with his sex ed)

"I was scared, Ango made it sound much worse than it was, but you've got what? A stomach bug? You'll be back out in no time," Chuuya sounded relieved,

"It's not a stomach bug Chuuya,"

"No?"

Dazai captured Chuuya's hands, moving them to touch his newly discovered bump,

"I'm pregnant Chuuya."

Chuuya fainted in shock, almost making a crater in the floor as he fell off the bed. The doctor and nurse rushing to check on him. The noise brought Ango back to Dazai's door, eyeing Chuuya on the floor,

"Is everything alright?"

"I think so, Chibi didn't take the news too well."

"News?"

"I'm pregnant" Dazai grinned

"Oh!" Ango was surprised, something Dazai hadn't seen before, "Congratulations, please excuse me, I have some phone calls I need to make"

He turned and left the room, he didn't need to ask if Dazai would keep the babies, having a family was all he would ever talk about when they were drinking, when he presented at sixteen (and a half) it got even worse. He claimed to never remember when he was sober, as if he was ashamed of wanting something so natural, so... happy. He would need to change Dazai's hiding requirements, and unfreeze some of his hidden bank accounts (Dazai got an allowance but the bulk of his money was hidden.) He sighed, Dazai was always such a pain in his life, it was fitting that his children would start before they were born.

Chuuya came round slowly, confused as to why he was on the floor, when he'd been in Dazai's bed moments before, Dazai had told him something, but what _was _it?

"Oh!" Chuuya leapt off the floor, arms around Dazai kissing him, "that's amazing, oh god," his hands moved to Dazai's stomach, "this is real isn't? We're going to be parents, fuck we're only 18... How?" he stopped,

"Chuuya, take a break, deep breath. Yes this is real, if you want to do this with me, then yes –":

"If? If?! You're _mine_ Dazai, I won't lie, I'm scared, but we're doing this _together_, okay?" he paused, afraid to say the next words but wanting to give Dazai the choice, "I know you've always wanted a family"

"How?!"

"You talk in your sleep, anyway, but if you're not ready, don't want this, we can look into the options."

"I want this Chuuya, since I presented as an omega, no, since I met you, I've always dreamt of having your child"

"Good," Chuuya turned to the doctor who had been quietly watching the exchange, "So when do we get to see our babies?"

"Another two weeks, Dazai is six weeks pregnant."

"What can I do to help his sickness?"

"Pretty much what you're doing now, it won't stop completely but skin on skin contact from his alpha can bring it to a more manageable level, when he reaches eight weeks it should stop" he paused, "there's also something else we need to discuss, your bond. I've checked Dazai over and I've seen no mark on his neck" he saw a look of shock on Dazai's face "don't worry, your associate told me how the bandage's comfort you so I rewrapped it with fresh bandage's. The best way to make the strongest bond is through sex, the sooner you do this the better, well, please wait until you are back home, we will only be keeping Dazai in for one night, just for observation. I know it's a lot to take in, do either of you have any questions?"

"Yeah, I still don't understand how he's pregnant"

"Didn't Chuuya pay attention to Mori's lessons on the Birds and the Bees?" Dazai teased,

"Shut it, wait, Mori's lessons? Was he right? We are fated mates?"

"Yep"

"Typical I get stuck with the most annoying mate" he laughed, kissing Dazai.

"Any other questions?"

"Not right now," Dazai answered

"I'll leave you two, get some rest, the nurse will be back and for throughout the night, if you feel like eating something let her know, I'll be back in the morning for some checks before we let you out"

"Thank you" they replied in unison

Chuuya slipped off the bed, Dazai whined in annoyance

"C'mon you need to clean your teeth before you fall asleep, I only had chance to grab the toiletries bag, so you're stuck in that _beautiful_ hospital gown till Ango returns in the morning."

"Chibi's just jealous" Dazai teased, but made his way to the bathroom, grateful Chuuya had brought the bag, he always felt better after being able to freshen up a bit.

He settled back on the bed, yawning, the day's events starting to catch up with him. There was a pull-down bed in the corner for Chuuya, so Dazai got comfortable, waiting for him to return.

"Shift over bed hog, I want to sleep under the blanket with you"

Dazai compiled, snuggling into Chuuya's side, Chuuya curled his arm around resting it on Dazai's stomach

"Who'd have thought today would end in you being pregnant"

"You told me you'd give me a present the night I left"

Chuuya laughed, "I was thinking more of a night of mind-blowing sex, but I'll take it" he kissed Dazai's head, not wanting to shift him to catch his lips, "I love you Dazai"

"I love you too, my Chuuya"

Dazai slept through the nurse coming to check on him throughout the night. Chuuya, too focused on protecting his omega to sleep easy chatted away with her, he'd gotten to know the nurses well over the years, between his, Dazai's and his subordinate's visits. Dazai woke just as the sun was rising, to an empty bed,

"Chuuya?" he called out, thinking he must be in the bathroom. There was a thud at the door, as Chuuya pushed it open, floating two plates of toast into the room.

"Good Morning"

"Morning, you looked knackered Chuuya."

"I couldn't sleep, the nurse said it's normal, my alpha side is getting used to having an omega to protect. She said my protective urges will get stronger as the pregnancy progresses, especially as fated mates tend to be even more clingy as we start our families so young."

"More protective? Chuuya's death glare when anyone looks at me was bad enough before," Dazai joked, as Chuuya sat down next to him on the bed, arm around Dazai again.

"Shut it, do you think you can keep down some toast? Ango will be here soon, he said something about bringing Chief Taneda,"

"Ahh yeah, this has got to have scuppered their keep me hidden plan"

Dazai was on his second piece of toast when Ango knocked on the door.

"Come in,"

Ango entered, Chief Taneda following him

"Sorry we're so early, but we both have days jobs to get to. Your stuff is in this bag Dazai, I grabbed some clothes for you too Chuuya," Ango, greeted them as he plonked a bag down near the bathroom door.

"No problem, we've been awake a while anyway," Chuuya smiled, knowing these two men held the key to their future happiness.

"Firstly, congratulations to you both" Chief Taneda began, "We are going to have to make some changes to your arrangements, Ango says you have a secluded house in the suburbs Dazai?"

"Yes, I bought it outright with my first pay check, it'll be dusty but it's practically ready to move into,"

"What? Was this after we met, why didn't you tell me Dazai?"

During his time in the mafia Dazai had lived at headquarters, occasionally going to bug Chuuya in his penthouse apartment, now he lived in a small apartment in the quiet part of town.

"It wasn't for now, it was for the future, it has plenty of bedrooms, a nice kitchen, high fences, a garage for chibi's fancy cars, a huge garden, with enough room for plants, a veg garden, it's – " he was interrupted,

"The perfect family home?" Chuuya finished,

"Yeah, but what sort of teenager is thinking for _that_ future? Ango only knows because he and Odasaku helped me with the paperwork, and checked it was a good house."

"Dazai that's adorable" he placed a light kiss on Dazai's lips.

"Ahem" Ango's voice cut their moment,

"Sorry," Dazai blushed in embarrassment,

"No problem, my wife is an omega, I remember how we were when we found out we were going to be parents, which brings me to my next point, we're extending your time underground Dazai. It'll only be by an extra six months, you will start your job just after your children's second birthday. It will let you experience all of your children's important firsts – steps, talking, they let my wife have two years off and she was much happier going back to work, she felt ready to leave them. I'm sure Mori will let you lower your hours too Chuuya."

"That's thoughtful, thank you" Dazai replied,

"You have an opportunity to build a happy family, we want to help that, not hinder it just because of your past. Ango showed me the house on the way here, it's outside of the Port Mafia jurisdiction so as long as you stay in that area, and only go out if Chuuya is with you, you can have freedom. If we find you in other parts of town, you will be put on full house arrest. Understood?"

"Yes, I was expecting full house arrest, if I'm honest so this is amazing." Dazai replied.

"Who can we tell? Obviously Dazai's fine, but I do _have _a job, and I enjoy it too much to quit." He tried to not sound ungrateful, given their abilities and the fact they were dealing with government workers, this could be going a lot worse, but he had a city to help protect.

"You may tell Mori, and Kouyou, we're hoping she will be the force to stop Mori blabbing to anyone he sees. I know you are both close with Kouyou so Chuuya, you may tell her the news when you see her next, we would rather you wait until Dazai has had his 8 week scan, Mori's the sort of man who needs proof before he believes anything. If you have any problems with him, tell him Ango and I will visit."

"Okay, thank you,"

"All of your appointments will take place at this hospital Dazai, Ango tells me your driving isn't the uhh best,"

Chuuya snorted, "Suicidal is the word you're after,"

"and as Chuuya's cars are very flashy and noticeable, we will send a car for your appointments. Ango will handle these arrangements."

"That's fine, thank you for helping us so much," Dazai replied, "when do you want me to leave the apartment?"

"Today, if you have the energy to pack up your things, the sooner you two are settled in the house the better it will be for Dazai. Omega's like familiarity, and it will give Chuuya time to mark the house before he returns to work."

"We can do it today, Mori's given me a few days off, he knew I wouldn't concentrate until I was sure Dazai was okay,"

The chief rummaged in his pocket, "Excellent, if you have any questions about the arrangements or need advice from a fellow Alpha, please don't hesitate to get in touch Chuuya," he handed him a business card, "Dazai, you have Ango's contact details, if you need him message him," he smiled, "good luck, I hope this goes well for you,"

With muttered goodbyes, he left.

"Your key is in the bag, I will pop to your house in a day or two to collect it okay?"

"Yes, thank you Ango, I'm sorry for giving you extra work," Dazai even managed to look apologetic.

"It's what I'm paid for, Goodbye Dazai, Chuuya." The door shut behind him.

"Well that went better than I expected," Chuuya pulled Dazai in for a kiss, "tell me, does this house of yours have a bed?"

"Bed, bedding, it's furnished but it's all very basic, all the rooms bar the main bedroom will need to be painted though, I couldn't pick a colour so they're all white. There's even a supermarket we can walk to for fresh food. I'd show you a picture but my phones still in the apartment."

"That's fine, if the doctor gives you the okay, I'll be seeing it in just a few short hours."

Chuuya started rummaging through the bag Ango had brought,

"Hey, I thought I'd lost this shirt,"

"It smelt like Chibi, even after I washed it," Dazai blushed

"You washed it?"

"Well…" the rest of his sentence was lost to a mumble

"Dazai?"

"I slept with it every night, so I had to, but I found your fabric conditioner and it smelt like you again"

"O…kay, how did we not notice Mori was right before?"

"Easy, we're stubborn" Dazai laughed, "Now can you hand me some clothes?" He started slipping out of the hospital gown. Standing there in just his boxers. His small bump visible to both of them for the first time. Chuuya couldn't take his eyes off it, hands moving to gently stroke it.

"I guess this is real then, our babies are growing, right here," Chuuya reached up to kiss Dazai,

"Yep," a pause, "Can you stop stroking please?"

Chuuya jumped back, startled, afraid he'd hurt somehow hurt Dazai,

"Sor-"

"You didn't do anything, I uhh," he stopped, trying to find the words, he bent down to whisper in Chuuya's ear, "I might have to fuck you right in this room if you keep it up"

"Oh, okay then, here's your clothes," Chuuya thrust the items into Dazai's hands, turning around so he could change and quickly dress.

He turned back around to see Dazai struggling with the button on his jeans, Chuuya rummaged in the toiletries bag finding a hair bobble to loop around the fastening giving Dazai the extra room to do the jeans up. Dazai slipped on a t-shirt, thankful he liked them loose.

"Urgh I didn't think I'd need new clothes this soon," he grumbled

"We'll do some online shopping tonight, your place has Wi-Fi right?"

"It'll take a few hours to kick in, I think. It's alright I've got some sweatpants and that there, those will do."

"If you're sure."

The doctor knocked on the door, before entering

"Good morning, how are you today Dazai?"

"Better, I haven't been sick yet, and I've eaten two pieces of toast,"

"Perfect, now I've got some information leaflets for both of you, as your teacher thought to cover fated mates, I don't think there will be much in the way of new information, but just in case."

"Thank you," Dazai took the leaflets, putting them in the bag with their clothes.

"I would caution you not to go out alone Dazai. We see a lot of attacks on omega's, unless they're with their partner. Too many people still see omega's as someone purely for breeding, and as you two are young and obviously fated mates, you will attract more trouble."

"Oh, I knew it could be bad for omega's but I thought it was past that." Chuuya replied, concerned.

"It was better for a long while, but lately there's been a resurgence," the doctor shock his head, "I hate that I even have to warn about it again, this should be a happy time for omega's and their partners. Anyway, do you have any other questions?"

"Nothing I can think of at the moment," Dazai answered,

"I will see you in two weeks then, I have no other patients due during your last two months, so I will be your doctor for the entire pregnancy. Your appointment date and time is on this card," he handed Dazai the card, "take your time gathering your things and sign out with the nurse." He smiled and left.

They made quick work of clearing Dazai's apartment, he only had a small suitcase of clothes and a few framed pictures of him and Chuuya. Ango left a note to leave the food, as Dazai had been sick and not eating, a lot of it had gone off, and even Chuuya wouldn't touch the cheap alcohol Dazai favoured (most of it was untouched anyway.) Starving, Chuuya made them stop in a local fast food joint, Dazai managed to eat half a chicken strip and a strawberry milkshake, Chuuya was a bit concerned, but he knew to pick his battles with Dazai.

They made their way to the local supermarket, as Chuuya enjoyed to cook he wanted to make sure the kitchen was fully stocked, and as Dazai's eating habit's were abysmal Chuuya wanted to make sure there was easy food for Dazai to eat when he was in work. They noted the well-stocked baby aisle, but avoided it, having made a deal on the way there that they wouldn't look at any baby stuff until they knew how many they were having. (Chuuya was secretly hoping Dazai would be an odd omega and only have one baby, as the idea of caring for more than that terrified him slightly, but Dazai was adamant it was twins.)

Shopping finished, they pulled up in front of Dazai's house,

"Gates? Just how fancy is this house Dazai?"

"It's standard for this neighbourhood Chuuya, see" he pointed at the neighbouring houses, each hidden behind a set of very tall, red wooden gates, large enough to fit a car through, each with a small side gate.

"As well as a family home, I wanted something that could double as safe house, and we all know how messy missions can get, so this had the best privacy for that. I'll get out and open the gates, drive through and I'll close them behind you. The tech is there so we can open it remotely from the house and when we have time it can be set to open automatically to your car." Dazai explained, unbuckling his seat belt and getting out, before Chuuya could utter a word.

Once through the gates Chuuya just stopped, he had intended to drive up to the house, but he was in awe.

The house had a traditional Japanese look, small stones leading up to a purple door in the centre, two large windows either side of it, Chuuya counted four windows upstairs, he guessed the back would be same, meaning there was at least eight bedrooms. A large garage to the left, and a glass conservatory was to the right, behind it Chuuya could make out a bit of the big garden Dazai had mentioned. Dazai hadn't been lying when he said the garage would fit all of his cars, although even if they had guests there would be enough room to park a few cars within the grounds and still be able to turn around. It must have cost Dazai a small fortune, but Chuuya knew privacy like this came at a cost. The car door opening made him jump,

"Is Chuuya going to stare all day or actually get near the front door?" Dazai asked plonking back into his seat.

"Dazai this house is amazing," he leant over to kiss him

"C'mon the sooner we empty the shopping the sooner you can have the tour." Dazai was almost bouncing with excitement.

Chuuya finally started moving again, parking the car as close to the front door as he could. He used gravity manipulation on the shopping bags floating them down the hallway, avoiding the central staircase as he followed Dazai into the large kitchen.

A large window ran the length of the one wall, overlooking part of the garden, there was plenty of counter space for whatever Chuuya wanted to make (he was a messy, disorganised cook.) A large fridge, freezer and wine fridge were in the one corner. Chuuya was impressed, Dazai had bought a professional cooker, the exact model Chuuya remembered drooling over the year before, lamenting the fact his apartment was too small for it. A large wooden table, the kind a family would eat breakfast around completed the room.

Dazai grabbed a keyring with a fob and two small keys one green, one silver, from a hidden hook, throwing it at Chuuya who caught it with ease,

"It's for the garage, the top button turns the lights on and off, the second button opens and closes the door, the green key opens the garage if the power is out, the doors are heavy but you'll have no problem, the silver key opens the side door in the house. It comes out by the library."

"Library?"

"Mori and Ane-san kept _borrowing_ my books, after Elise drew on my favourite, I slowly brought them here, and it lets me be close to you when you're tinkering with your cars and motorbikes."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute then."

Dazai busied himself emptying the bags, launching them in any cupboard he felt like. He knew Chuuya would be reorganising them before long anyway. He was done by the time Chuuya returned,

"So, we have a downstairs bathroom,"

"Actually we have two," Dazai pointed over to a door Chuuya hadn't noticed, on the other side of the kitchen, "follow me, this room is soundproof" he explained as he pushed the door open, flicking on the lights, there was a frosted window along the one wall, a small wall mounted cupboard and next to it a door, bolted shut, that Chuuya assumed led to the garden, a small drain was in the middle of the floor. There was a small archway along the wall opposite the door from the kitchen, a sink with a hose attachment next to it,

"Is this the part where you murder me Dazai?"

"Not right now," he laughed,

"This is technically the laundry room," he pointed to the two washers and a dryer under the window, a basket set next to it for clean washing, a counter top above the appliances held the washing powder and stain remover. "But it's also a recovery room for after missions, the first washing machine is for work wear _only_, there's first aid supplies in the cupboard for a variety of wounds, and," he paused walking over the small archway, flicking a light switch Chuuya had missed, "a shower and toilet, this room was originally a wet room, hence the random drain, handy for cleaning up any blood that comes off your clothes though, the hose on the sink stretches quite far."

"Tested it have you?"

"Once, not long after I bought it actually. If anything gets bad, there's metal shutters to pull down on the two doors and the window, I need to set up security cameras that feed into here though."

"Wow, you've thought this through Dazai,"

"I bought it when the Mafia was still going through the transition from the old boss, I wanted to make sure my future family was safe. There's a trick to open the door, so even if it's bolted from the inside you can still get in, it'll be confusing to an intruder though. Shall we continue the tour?"

"Do you want some food first, you didn't eat a lot earlier,"

"I don't really feel hungry, plus I really want a shower and Chuuya got me all riled up earlier…" he pulled him into a kiss.

"Lead the way then,"

Dazai grabbed Chuuya's hand, giving him a quick tour of the downstairs, leaving the kitchen, through yet another door Chuuya had missed,

"Conservatory, living room, front door, wait did you lock it?"

"Yes,"

"Good, dining room, library next to it and the second bathroom you've found."

Dazai led the way upstairs, at the top the landing branched in two: a long corridor to the right, and a smaller corridor to the left, Dazai pulled Chuuya to the right first, opening each door as they went,

"Bedroom, bedroom, bedroom, bedroom, all facing the front," the corridor curved and Dazai made his way back up the hall, "bedroom, bedroom, kids bathroom, this is sorta above the kitchen,"

"Jesus Dazai how many kids do you think we're having?"

"Well omega's usually have multiple babies, and if they're different genders they need their own room, and" he touched his bump, "even if these are the only children we ever have, we could have visitors and I'll be honest of all the houses I visited this one felt like home."

They were almost back at the staircase with only 3 doors, facing the back of the house remaining, Dazai opened the door next to the kids bathroom, leading Chuuya in,

"This is the nursery, it needs to be carpeted and painted, I was thinking bright yellow for the walls, I've already got blackout blinds on the windows,"

"Yellow sounds good, maybe a darker carpet though, hides a lot of things," Chuuya laughed. He pointed to the opposite end of the room, "What's behind that curtain?"

"Our bedroom, there's an archway that leads through, c'mon I'll show you."

Dazai pushed the curtain aside, giving Chuuya the first view of their bedroom, it was a large room, a king size bed stood in the centre a door opposite that led to the landing, a desk and lamp on both sides, with windows next to them, again covered by blackout blinds. The floor was wooden, the walls a pale purple. Three chests of drawers lined the wall they shared with the nursery, with two large wardrobes on the opposite wall, a door next to it,

"Do you think you have enough storage space Dazai?"

"I've seen your wardrobe Chuuya, I think you'd fill these in an hour. There's a mirror in the garage that fits on one of them I was just afraid to leave it in here in case it burnt the house down. There's some clothing in the drawers, the one by the window is mine, the two next to it are yours. The duvet, pillows and the rest of the beddings in the wardrobe, I'll make it once we've showered. Ooh! What till you see our en-suite Chibi, well you can access it from the landing too,"

Dazai dragged him over to the wardrobes, opening the door next to it.

The bathroom was light and spacious with a walk-in rain shower, and free-standing bath. A large frosted window took up almost the entirety of the back wall, a small unit next to it held a variety of shampoo, conditioner, shower gel and fancy bubble bath. A cupboard above it held towels. A laundry basket was next to the door, toothbrushes and toothpaste were waiting on the sink, a counter next to it with a large mirror, big enough for both Chuuya and Dazai to look into.

"Dazai this is gorgeous,"

"I may have modelled it after Chuuya's dream bathroom," he smiled

"I thought it looked familiar, is that why you started that game on long stakeouts?"

"Maybe…" he pulled Chuuya in for a kiss.

"Now the tour is done, how about we test out this shower, and then I christen the bed by fucking your brains out?"

"That sounds like a perfect plan," Dazai pulled him in for a kiss.

The next morning Chuuya woke to an empty bed, the space where Dazai had been was still warm, so he hadn't been gone long. Chuuya checked the bathroom before wandering downstairs. He found Dazai in the kitchen, he was making toast and coffee. He hadn't bothered to put his bandages back on and was wearing Chuuya's (too small) shirt from the day before, the bonding bite peeking out from above the collar and a pair of boxers. Chuuya was surprised by the overwhelming feelings of love, pride and possessiveness, he felt upon seeing Dazai. He made his way across the kitchen, wrapping his arms around him, placing a kissing on the bonding mark.

"Good Morning my love."

"Good Morning," he twisted round to kiss Chuuya,

"Is there any reason why you're wearing my dirty shirt, when there's plenty of clothes that actually fit you?"

"I wanted to surprise you with breakfast, but I didn't want to leave your cosy embrace, and your shirt smelt so enticing, jam?" Dazai pointed to the jar of strawberry jam

"Sure," Chuuya moved aside to finish making the coffee, making a mental note to buy some extra clothes to "accidentally" leave for Dazai when he was in work.

Dazai focused on the toast, knife paused in the jar of jam, as he took a few deep breaths.

"Are you okay?"

Dazai shook his head, running over to the sink, the morning sickness having made a return. Chuuya held Dazai's hair back, stroking his back, as he groaned.

"Uuurgh I thought it was over,"

"You ain't that lucky," Chuuya laughed, "just think, our babies will be worth it," he moved his hands under Dazai's shirt, rubbing his stomach

"Is that going to be your reason for anything I whinge about?"  
"Maybe." Chuuya laughed, "Sit down and I'll finish the toast, even if it's just a bite you'll feel better,"

"No breakfast in bed?"

"No food in bed, I'm not sleeping in a pit of crumbs, and maybe I want our first proper breakfast to be at this table,"

"Fine, thank you Chuuya,"

Dazai ended up eating all of his toast, and half of Chuuya's,

"This strawberry jam is amazing Chuuya"

"I'll pick up more when I go out next,"

"When do you go back to work?"

"Tomorrow, I'll leave about 8pm and be back about 2, maybe 3am, we don't have any missions planned at the moment, but I want to pop to my apartment to pick up my clothes and some other bits"

"Oh, so we'll get the days together, that's great Chuuya," Dazai smiled, then yawned, they hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

"Do you want anything else to eat?" Chuuya asked as he picked up the plates and put them in the dishwasher. Moving to the fridge to grab two bottles of strawberry flavoured water.

"No, thank you,"

"Shall we go back to bed then? We can spend the day shopping for some maternity clothes for you, some homeware, you need more blankets, towels and bedding. Maybe look at some paint for the nursery?"

"We need parenting books too, the address is on the fridge"

"Okay we'll start there then,"

Dazai lasted an hour shopping before he fell asleep curled into Chuuya. Which left Chuuya with free reign to pick Dazai's maternity clothes, he bought some cute outfits he would never in a million years see Dazai agreeing to wear, but he was sure he could bribe him somehow. He was tempted to look at some baby clothes but Dazai would _know_ if he broke their agreement. He finished shopping a few hours later, most of it on next day delivery as he was impatient, and Dazai desperately needed clothes that would be comfy with his growing figure, and some better quality bedding and towels. He placed the laptop on the floor, it was now early afternoon and Dazai was still curled into him fast asleep, Chuuya didn't want to wake him and was still quite tired himself. He cwtched into Dazai, felling happy and content, if this was what life with Dazai would feel like, he couldn't wait.


	2. Strawberries

So, this is Dazai's pregnancy, well, highlights of it, time jump of two weeks from the last chapter (opening on the day of their scan) I have no clue when Odasaku died, and I think I've completely disregarded Chuuya and Dazai's official birthdays, so for this they were 18 a couple of months before Oda died (3 months for Chuuya and 2 months for Dazai) meaning they will both still be 18 when the babies are born in August. As mentioned in the opening note, the actual birth is skipped over.

Today was _not_ going how he had planned. Chuuya had hoped to have a nice quiet breakfast, Dazai had been keeping food down quite well the past few days. Instead Dazai had taken three bites of strawberry jam porridge before rushing to the toilet in the laundry room. (Chuuya was very grateful he wasn't sick over the dishes soaking in the sink _again.) _

Ever his melodramatic self Dazai couldn't bring himself to eat any more of the porridge, so Chuuya had sent him to have a shower, whilst he finished his own breakfast and cleared the dishes.

Fifteen minutes later Chuuya made his way upstairs, they had twenty minutes left until they were picked up for their appointment. It was plenty of time for him to finish drying Dazai's hair, convince him to wear the outfit he had picked out for today (he had blindfolded Dazai when he was trying on the clothes he had ordered, he knew most of them would've gone back otherwise) and to change his own clothes.

As he reached the top of the landing, he heard sobs from the bathroom, he ran the last few steps, slamming open the door. Dazai was sat on the floor in front of the sink, towel wrapped around his waist, head in his hands as his sobs grew louder. Crumpled bandages and fresh rolls were littered around him. Chuuya had never seen Dazai have a meltdown _quite _like this.

"Dazai?"

He didn't move, unable to hear Chuuya over his crying. Chuuya closed the door behind him, going to sit on the floor in front of Dazai,

"Dazai? It's okay" well, he didn't know that, but it was the best he could offer.

The sobs paused, Dazai moved his head from his hands to look at Chuuya, his eyes were red, and his face blotchy. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"What's wrong?"

He explained through sniffles,

"My bandages, I can't take the feel of the scratchiness on my skin, no matter how I wrapped them or if it was a different pack. I tried wrapping them around my body, and it _hurt _it felt like they were constricting around my bump like a snake. It's too hot to wear long sleeves Chuuya, what am I supposed to do?" he ended with a wail.

Chuuya sighed, he should've seen this coming,

"Dazai, of course it's going to hurt wrapping them around your bump, it's growing every day" he ran his hand over it, Dazai had had a growth spurt the last week or so, if he had been a beta, he would've looked about four months pregnant

"But my arms, everyone's going to look at me like I'm some sort of freak,"

"Dazai this is just your hormones talking, you look fine, most of your marks are quite faded now anyway, and if anyone's looking that closely at you, I'll just punch them in the face."

Dazai let out a quiet laugh, tears finally stopping,

"Always with the violence Chibi,"

"What about my neck?"

The marks there predated his time in the Mafia, but hadn't quite faded enough to blend in,

"Everyone's eyes will be drawn to the bite mark, you know, the one that marks you as _mine_. I'll be honest I've been looking forward to taking you out without your neck covered so everyone can see who you _belong_ to, Dazai" he hoped that was enough to start calming Dazai down, they only had 12 minutes left to get ready at this point.

"It'll really be okay?"

"I promise," he placed a light kiss on Dazai's lips, "now do you think you can finish getting ready?"

Dazai nodded,

"Okay, give your face a wash in some cold water and I'll clean up these bandages."

Floor cleared, they made their way into the bedroom, Chuuya grabbed the hairdryer and finished drying Dazai's hair.

"Sit on the bed whilst I'll get dressed then I'll find your outfit okay?"

"Okay, actually, I'm going to be sick again," he legged it into the bathroom, Chuuya would've followed, but he still needed to change, and they had five minutes left. He put on cream, long sleeved chiffon shirt, and dark purple trousers, leaving his hair untied. Dazai came back into the room

"Wow, you look gorgeous,"

"Well, this is the first time we get to meet our babies so I felt like dressing up. You're going to have to get dressed quick, they'll be here in a few minutes."

He handed him a pair of lilac linen 3/4 length trousers, they flared out just after Dazai's knee, and crisp white cotton, short sleeved top, it had lace detailing and flared out to cover Dazai's bump, hiding it slightly as it was a bit loose.

"Happy?"

"This is so comfy," Dazai looked in the mirror, "and really pretty to."

"Well that surprised me, it's so different to what you'd normally wear, I thought I'd have a fight on my hands"

Dazai shrugged, "Pregnant Dazai is a whole different creature, no way would Chuuya get me in this in six months time, but right now? It's perfect," he pulled Chuuya in for a kiss, "we'd better get moving, Ango will kill me if we're late."

They made it outside just as the car was pulling up, the driver didn't question Dazai's still blotchy face, or the three times he had to pull over as Dazai felt sick. They arrived at the hospital,

"I'll be waiting near this entrance for when you're done, okay?" the driver told them,

"Thank you,"

They made their way to the maternity outpatients, Dazai starting to bounce a bit with the excitement, dragging Chuuya down the hallways, earlier meltdown forgotten,

"It's nearly time!"

"Calm down a bit Dazai, don't need you being sick again,"

The doctor was waiting for them when they reached the right department, ushering them into a private room, a bed and ultrasound were set up next to the door, opposite was the doctor's desk, and two chairs which Chuuya and Dazai sat in,

"I'm just waiting for a nurse to join us before we start the scan, how have you been Dazai?"

"Sick, a lot, maybe eight, nine times a day, I had a few quiet days but it came back with a vengeance this morning. I think I was sick fives times before we got here. I've been really tired, drained almost"

"That's perfectly normal, the sickness should stop in the next few days, unless you eat something they object to, the tiredness will probably get worse though. Anything else?"

"Nope!"

Chuuya snorted,

"Ignore him, he's been running a temperature almost? The last week and a half, nothing feverish, but a few degrees hotter than he should be,"

"That's completely normal for omega's, it's almost as if he's going into heat, we don't know why but it seems to help with rapid growth they experience with the shorter pregnancy, you can expect that to continue, if you think he's too hot, bring him in. We have no problem giving him a check over. Anything else?"

"This morning he had a bit of a meltdown over his bandages,"

"Why?" he directed the question at Dazai,

"They felt wrong, itchy on my skin. They felt fine yesterday though."

"It's a sensory thing, some omegas are more sensitive and become very particular about what can or can't touch their skin, natural fabrics like what your wearing today are probably the best thing for you to wear. It usually fades once you've finished breastfeeding."

There was a knock at the door

"It's just the nurse, come in!"

A nurse they hadn't met before entered,

"Good morning," she greeted them,

"The nurse is going to help me do a physical examination before we do the scan okay?"

"Okay"

"If you take your top off and stand up we can begin."

Dazai complied, pulling the top off and handing it to Chuuya,

"First, I'm going to check the bond mark,"

Dazai turned his neck to let them have a better look,

"Perfect, it's lovely, bright and clear, you did well Chuuya,"

"Thank you," Chuuya blushed, pleased with the compliment.

"I'm going to touch your breasts next." The doctor put on a pair of gloves before carrying on, "good, your milk is starting to come in, as you've been sick so much, I didn't think it would've started. When you start keeping food down, you may see a jump in the size, then it'll be a slow process, it's the last month you'll see the biggest increase when your body is getting ready for you to give birth. The first month after birth will be hard on you, they have a lot of growing to do, but most omega babies take to breastfeeding quite well, formula is always an option if your babies are awkward, so no need to worry."

He then checked over Dazai's bump

"Perfect, if you sit on the bed we can start the scan now, Chuuya if you stand on that side, you can have a good view of the screen."

They got in place, Chuuya holding Dazai's hand. The nurse placed the jelly on Dazai's stomach

"Ah…Cold,"

"Sorry," she got the ultrasound wand ready, "you may feel some discomfort, but I'll try to be quick,"

It took them a few seconds, but they managed to make out the image of their babies,

"Twins!" Dazai exclaimed, "ha! Told you"

The nurse and doctor laughed,

"Chuuya?" Dazai turned to look at him, confused as to why he hadn't grumbled a reply to Dazai's smugness. Chuuya had tears in his eyes,

"It's real, those are really our babies, we're going to be parents Dazai!" the fear he had been feeling had evaporated upon seeing his children on the screen.

"They're both healthy and doing well, you are definitely eight weeks along, you'll be due the end of August,"

"Summer babies, that'll be nice, won't it Chuuya?"

Chuuya nodded, not trusting his voice,

"How many copies of the scan would you like?"

"Two? If that's okay, one for the baby book, one for us,"

"Three," Chuuya interrupted, "we need one for Ane-san too, I swear she's going full Grandma, I was expecting her to claim Aunty but nope."

"Three is fine, I've checked all I need too so I'll print them for you now." The nurse handed Dazai a cloth to wipe his stomach. Chuuya handed him his top when he was done.

"We'll see you again in a month to check how you are doing and run some tests, you'll have another scan in two months, where you can find out the gender if you want?" the doctor asked.

"No, we want a surprise," Dazai replied, well Chuuya had wanted to know but Dazai won that discussion.

"Okay, I've noted that down, you can change your mind on the day though." He found a business card handing it to Dazai with the copies of their scan, "these are the details for the emergency ward, and my information, if you have any concerns or problems do not hesitate to come in."

"Great, thank you very much,"

They left the room and found a quiet alcove to call Ane-san, Chuuya putting it on loud speaker,

"Good morning Chuuya, how did it go?"

"Good, they're perfect, both healthy-"

Ane-san interrupted, "Both?"

"Silly Chuuya you should've started with that, we're having twins!"

"Congratulations, I'm glad you're in hiding I don't think the world is ready for two mini versions of you two running about,"

"Oi!" Dazai replied, as Chuuya laughed,

"I'll bring you copy of the scan in later Ane-san, we've got to go, the car that brought us is waiting outside,"

"Bye"

The entire ride home all they could do was stare at the scan, in awe that two babies were growing inside of Dazai. Despite the rocky start to the day, Dazai didn't think it could get anymore perfect. Pulling up at their house, they thanked the driver and got out, letting themselves in the side gate. Dazai stopped short,

"Chuuya, do you know why there are three cars in our driveway? I thought you secured the gate when you came home last?" he was trying to stay calm, but their home was _supposed _to be safe.

"I couldn't let them park on the street, it's only people you would let in Dazai. Follow me?" he held out his hand,

"Only because I trust you," Dazai took it, Chuuya pulled him around the conservatory and into the garden. The garden was long and wide, a variety of trees, including fruit trees, lining the boundary walls, a space for Dazai's vegetable garden, and plenty of room for a swing set, slide and other toys for their children.

Today though, a large floral arch stood in the middle of the garden, Ango on one side, Ane-san on the other, Chief Taneda stood in the middle.

"What's going on Chuuya?" Dazai asked as Chuuya went down on one knee, taking Dazai's hand,

"Osamu Dazai, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" he pulled Chuuya up and into a kiss.

"C'mon on then," he pulled Dazai towards the arch, but Dazai was stuck standing still, trying to process what was happening, it was rare someone could surprise him _this_ much.

"Today?"

"Yep, I wanted us to be married before the babies came, and after speaking to chief Taneda, today was the only day everyone was free. He's ordained and Ango's drawn up the paperwork so we will be legally wed." he smiled, "Ane-san is here to be a witness."

"You've really thought this through Chuuya,"

"I knew you'd be looking for loopholes so I made sure I covered every angle." He sighed, "I know being pregnant on your wedding day may not have been in your plan, but I promise on our fifth wedding anniversary, we can have a lavish vow renewal ceremony."

Dazai smiled, "Lead the way"

They walked to archway hand in hand,

"Ane-san said it's twins?" Chief Taneda greeted them.

"Yep, due the end of August" Dazai pulled the scan out, letting the three coo over their unborn children.

"I'll start the ceremony now, Chuuya asked for a short version, as you haven't had any time to write your vows. Face each other and hold hands"

"Osamu Dazai, do you take Chuuya Nakahara to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do,"

"Place this ring on his finger" he handed him a delicate ring made of white, yellow and rose gold, plaited together.

"You picked pretty rings Chuuya,"

"I though it was fitting, one strand for me, one strand for you, and one for the family we're starting. I couldn't find a ring to match it so I'll add it when we renew our vows."

"It's perfect Chuuya,"

"Chuuya Nakahara, do you take Osamu Dazai to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," he placed the ring on Dazai's finger,

"I now pronounce you married, you may kiss your husband,"

Chuuya pulled Dazai in for kiss as Ane-san threw confetti over them.

"I love you, Chuuya,"

"I love you to"

Ango cleared his throat,

"Sorry to interrupt, I need you to sign some paperwork, and decide whose surname to take."

"We'll hyphenate" Chuuya answered, "I can be Nakahara-Dazai, and he can be Dazai-Nakahara, I know I can't use the name until Dazai's time underground is done, but I'll know and that's enough for me," he smiled,

"That makes it easier for me," Ango replied,

"Gives you a few options for the babies too," Chief Taneda added,

"Oh, the babies will take Chuuya's name," Dazai stated,

"They are? Where was I for this decision Dazai?"

"My family sucked, I don't want our children being stuck with that legacy. I've always been happy with Chuuya, and you're my family now."

"Shit, I didn't think of it that way, Nakahara-Dazai it is then," he smiled.

They signed the paperwork, and Ango handed them their marriage certificate.

"Congratulations. The chief and I will take our leave now,"

"I'll stay for tea" Ane-san informed them

"Thank you all for coming, I couldn't have done this without you," Chuuya smiled, seeing them out, as Dazai let Ane-san into the house.

They had a pleasant afternoon with Ane-san, discussing what gender they thought the babies were, Dazai was adamant they were having one of each, and Chuuya thought it was two girls, Ane-sans vote was for two boys, one a spitting image of Chuuya, the other Dazai.

Chuuya surprised Dazai by having the evening off, they spent it looking at baby clothes and nursery furniture, finally ordering the paint for them to start decorating, the carpet was being laid in two weeks and they needed it painted first.

The next day Mori was a little shocked by Chuuya's news, although very smug he had been right about them being fated mates. He took heed of Ango's warning and told Chuuya he could take three months off after the birth, he would tell everyone else he was on some obscure European mission. He would try to send him on less dangerous missions, he knew how murderous Dazai could be, and that was _without_ the pregnancy hormones, but he couldn't make any promises, they had vowed to protect Yokohama from any and all evil, after all. Chuuya thanked him, amazed it had gone so well.

A few weeks later and they were sorting the Nursery, they had painted the walls a bright, happy yellow, and had chosen a dark beige carpet, not the prettiest but it would hide most spills. Chuuya had put up a few shelves, where picture books and two teddys (from Ane-san) sat waiting. A set of drawers with a change table on top was next to the main door, facing the archway into their bedroom. Already filled with a fortnight's worth of clothes for their little ones (or a day if they were messy). A wardrobe next to it. A wooden rocking chair for Dazai was next to the archway, Chuuya's chair and the cribs were in pieces on the floor. Chuuya sat in the middle of them, slowly building one crib.

"Are you sure I can't help?" Dazai asked as he entered the room, carrying a jug of cold water and two cups, setting them on the changing table. Chuuya had sent him to do something useful before he threw him out of the window.

"What do you think?" a slight growl to his voice,

"I didn't mean to drop the box on your foot Chuuya,"

"Or stab me with the screwdriver, or mix all the pre-sorted screws together…"

"I said I was sorry,"

"Hand me a drink,"

Dazai handed him the drink before retreating,

"Why don't you go and grab some of the name books from our room, and read some out whilst I work?"

"Okay"

Dazai quickly went and collected a notebook, pen and the books, they had quite the selection covering everything from Japanese to European names, they had found them in a local second hand book store. Dazai sat on the floor in front of the change table resting his back on the drawers, his bump becoming a handy book stand.

"Where do you want to start?"

"Well, I wanted to ask, if there is a boy, do you want to name him after Odasaku?"

"No." Dazai replied a bit too abruptly,

"Oh, I knew you two were very close, so I thought it would be a fitting tribute. I know if it was Ane-san who had died, I would've wanted to honour her that way," Chuuya babbled on, confused by Dazai's answer.

"No, that's not it," Dazai sighed, "Do you know why I don't go by Osamu? I mean you use your first name,"

"I've never really thought about it, if I'm honest, surnames are more popular to be used anyway"

"My parents named me after a dead man, my mother wanted to call me Shuuji, but my grandfather, my fathers' father, died the day I was born. He hated my mother, and the fact she was pregnant, you see she _wasn't _the well-bred, high society woman, worthy of my father. In his eyes it was _her _fault the other engagement fell through, nothing to do with my _perfect_ father. My father insisted we _honour _his father's memory, and Osamu I became. When my father turned out just like his father, my mother took it out on me, his namesake. Mori wouldn't let me change my name when I joined the mafia, even after I erased all that was left of them, it would have been so easy."

Chuuya crawled over to Dazai to give him a kiss,

"Well, I'll love you regardless of your name,"

He went back to building a crib, it had a side and a base now.

"How about as a middle name? Our first born can have Oda, our second Saku," Chuuya suggested.

"It's up to them if they use it then. Yeah I like that suggestion." Dazai smiled, earlier dark mood forgotten. "and it'll work regardless of gender,"

"Yep, perfect, we have a middle name and surname, start yelling out some names."

An hour later and Chuuya had finished building, using his ability, he placed the cribs either side of the Archway, far enough way that Chuuya wouldn't disturb them when he came in late, but close enough they wouldn't have far to go for early morning feeds. Chuuya's chair was opposite Dazai's.

"Ta-dah! Done." Chuuya stood back to admire his handiwork. Plonking on the floor next to Dazai,

"It looks good, I think our babies will be comfy in here," Dazai smiled,

"Good, so what names have we narrowed it down to?"

"For a girl or two, Sonoko and Satoko,"

"Hopefully she's our first born, can you imagine all those s's if she's our second born," Chuuya laughed.

"Maybe we need to switch the order,"

"What about for a boy?"

"Masaki and Fumiya,"

"Good, I think I prefer Fumiya, has a nice ring to it."

"Yep," Dazai smiled, "Have we just named our children?"

Chuuya ran a hand of Dazai's bump, leaning over to kiss Dazai,

"Yep,"

"I don't want to tell anyone though, just in case they aren't right."

"That's fine. Ane-san enjoys picking apart things too much anyway."

"We've been in all day, and it's nice out, shall we got for a walk, I've got a few hours before work,"

"Sounds good." A pause, "help me up will you."

Chuuya laughed, taking Dazai's hand and pulling him up.

It was the day before Dazai's four-month scan, they'd just finished showering, Chuuya cleaning up the water on the floor, as Dazai was looking at his bump in the mirror,

"Everything alright? You're usually dressed by now," Chuuya asked, making his way over to Dazai,

"Yeah, just didn't realise how big my bump was getting. Ooh, quick give me your hand,"

Chuuya came up behind Dazai, wrapping both hands around his bump, head beside his shoulder, (he wasn't quite tall enough to rest it _on _his shoulder.)

"Oh, they've got quite a kick, haven't they?"

"Yep, I think they take after _you_ for that," Dazai grumbled

"Will they do this for long? I think I could stay here all day."

"Who knows, they started kicking more when you touched me though."

Chuuya looked at their reflection in the mirror, laughing at a sudden memory,

"Do you remember back when we first started dating, you used to come up behind me like this in my bathroom, wrap your hands around my stomach. With the most _possessive _look on your face, and tell me how you couldn't wait for me to be pregnant with your child, how you couldn't wait to see me with a bump, how no one else would ever have me. I always thought you were crazy, who would be dreaming of seeing someone pregnant with their child, but I get it now. The possessiveness, the happiness you feel when you see your omega, growing your child. God it's a high I never want to forget." He kissed Dazai's shoulder.

"Hang on, didn't Chibi usually kick me and threaten to cut my dick off if I ever thought about knocking him up before we were _at least_ twenty-five?!"

"Did you have to ruin my lovely moment?!" Chuuya laughed.

"Of course,"

"Do you still wish I could carry your child?" Chuuya asked, intrigued.

Dazai blushed, "I've always thought I'd carry your child, I just never thought it would become reality, most omegas are smaller and daintier than me. I didn't know what to do with those emotions, so I just assumed it was because I wanted Chuuya to have my child. Do you know how excited I was two years ago today when I presented and Alpha Chuuya came barging in my door."

"Urgh don't remind me, that day was so confusing"

"Just because you came to gloat that you presented first, and ending up fucking me through my first heat instead."

"Ane-san and Mori were so pissed when they found us the next day," he laughed,

"Mori forced me to take a pregnancy test every fortnight, until my heat came again two months later." He paused, taking a deep breath, "I'd do this again though, if you wanted."

Chuuya looked startled, "More babies?"

"Yeah I like being pregnant, I may be uncomfortable at times, but it'll be worth it,"

"Not any time soon though?"

"Oh no, could you imagine, trying to juggle toddlers and new-borns? I torture _other _people, occasionally my husband, but not myself. I was thinking, if my heat aligned with the date, maybe when we renew our vows?"

"You've planned this quite well"

"Maybe the fantasy that came with this house was marriage first, then our babies, I've always liked the idea of conceiving them on our honeymoon. It's stupid, but I don't want to let it go."

"Okay then, more babies in five years it is then," a pause, "although if it's sooner, I don't think I'd mind." He pulled Dazai round to kiss him, "you ready for dinner?"

"As long as it isn't crab" Dazai pouted.

"Sure. What do you and the babies fancy today?"

They got dressed and made their way downstairs, Dazai still deciding what the babies wanted to eat today.

Chuuya was woken to a bang in the kitchen, and an empty bed. He cursed Dazai, he had been on what had turned into a three day mission, getting an hour or two of sleep each day. He hadn't wanted to be away from Dazai this close to his due date but the ability user they had been sent to destroy had sent them on a game of cat and mouse instead. He made his way downstairs to see what had made Dazai wakeup at this ungodly hour, especially as he'd slept through Chuuya coming home an hour prior. As he entered the kitchen, he saw Dazai in an oversized t-shirt and cropped pyjama trousers, trying to bend over to pick up the blender, his bump getting in the way.

"Would you like a hand?" his voice unexpectedly loud in the quiet room.

"Fuck! I didn't mean to wake you, I woke up and the babies were adamant we needed to have a strawberry milkshake, so I thought I'd come and make one. I forgot I'd put the blender away when I was cleaning this morning, and I grabbed and couldn't get back up." He sounded frustrated,

Chuuya put his arms around Dazai, placing a light kiss on his lips,

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to wake me,"

He reached down to grab the blender, plonking it on the counter, Dazai grabbed onto him for another cwtch, before Chuuya could make it to the fridge.

"Clingy, aren't you? I've missed you so much the last few days, I couldn't come home without compromising the mission, the ability user got what he deserved though"

(they both knew that was code for skewered by Rashomon) "I have to go in for an hour or two tonight, to write and give my report to Mori, and then I'm free."

"I thought you were working right up to my due date?"

"I _may _have threatened Mori yesterday morning that if he didn't let me see my omega _soon, _he wouldn't have a headquarters left. So, he's decided I can have the next two weeks off, on top of the three months he promised before. Full pay and I get a bonus for this mission."

"That's amazing Chuuya"

Chuuya pulled out of the cwtch to take in Dazai's appearance,

"Your bump's grown even more, you look ready to drop," Chuuya joked

"Urgh, it's so uncomfortable, everything aches, and I'm too hot. I only put these trousers on cos they have a support band, I was even more uncomfortable without it." He whined.

Chuuya leant down to kiss his bump through the fabric, littering it with more kisses as he made his way up Dazai's body, as he spoke, hoping Dazai's love for praise during sex would work outside of the bedroom,

"I'm so proud of you Dazai, growing our babies, staying healthy for them, putting up with all this uncomfortableness, just so we can start a family. Your breasts have grown so much too, ready to feed our little ones. I love you so much Dazai," he reached his face, a faint blush on it, Dazai lent into the kiss.

Chuuya's stomach grumbling broke the spell of the moment. Dazai laughed,

"Have you eaten at all?"

"A snack here and there, sleeping cwtched up with you was on my mind more than food though" he paused, an idea forming, thankful 24 hour places still existed in this quiet area, "if you want a strawberry milkshake, why don't we go to the fast food place we ate at the day we moved in? It's only a 15 minute walk, and I bet you've been going stir crazy in-between all the cleaning."

"Sure!" Dazai smiled, "can you do up my shoes though? I can't bend enough to get them,"

Chuuya laughed, "no problem,"

He grabbed two zip up hoodies as they left, pulling one on, it may the middle of August, but 3am was still chilly, and he'd learnt his lesson the last time Dazai had ended up robbing his jacket, whilst he froze. It was quiet out, no-one noticing the two men out in their pyjamas.

They chatted as they walked, until Dazai froze, hands on his bump, an odd look on his face,

"Are you okay?" Chuuya asked, panicked, it was too early for Dazai to go into labour, and he definitely wasn't prepared to deal with it on this little sleep.

"Fine," Dazai murmured, "have a feel," a slight smile on his face, as Chuuya quickly complied, the babies were kicking and fidgeting,

"They're active tonight, aren't they? I thought they quietened down at night for you?"

"This is the time you usually come in from work, it's as if they wake up for Papa" Dazai beamed,

Chuuya was almost speechless, "They know me that well?"

Dazai chuckled, "Of course, oh they're going to have you wrapped around their little fingers."

Chuuya snorted, "We'll see about that, one of us has to be the strict parent, and we both know it ain't going to be you."

They had finally made it to the fast food joint, Dazai sat in a booth, tired from the walk, as Chuuya ordered, he quickly returned to Dazai.

"One milkshake for you, and I got an extra pack of chips (fries) in case you were hungry."

Dazai took a sip,

"Mmm, this is just what they wanted, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess" Chuuya managed in between mouthfuls.

Dazai started on the chips(fries), making a face of disgust,

"You don't have to eat them," Chuuya reminded him,

Dazai ignored him, opening the lid of his milkshake, and dipping the next chip in, a smile on his face.

"Perfect,"

"What did the poor chips do to deserve that?"

"The babies wanted it, I swear," Dazai laughed.

Food finished; they made their way back home, both falling asleep within seconds of getting back into bed. They woke about 5pm, Dazai following Chuuya around like a clingy puppy as he got ready for work, grateful he didn't need to leave until 8pm. Chuuya made them Yaki Udon, a vegetarian noodle dish for dinner, Dazai throwing it up not long after they finished eating.

"Maybe the babies objected to something," Dazai reasoned as Chuuya tucked him into bed with a book, a glass of water and some plain biscuits next to him, "like that amazing crab dish you made,"

"It was 3 months ago, you're never going to let that go, are you?" he paused, "If you're sick again ring me, and we can go and see the doctor okay?"

"I'll be fine, you worry too much," Dazai smiled, trying to reassure him.

"It my job to worry," he kissed Dazai's forehead, getting up to leave, "If I work quickly enough, I can be back in like an hour okay?"

"See you soon"

Chuuya made good on his promise, returning to Dazai within the hour,

"How have you been?"

"Fine, I kept a biscuit down."

"Good"

Chuuya changed into a pair of pyjamas and got into bed, Dazai immediately cwtching into him.

"You never told me how far you got in your cleaning rampage?"

It had started the day before Chuuya's mission, Dazai would not rest until they'd cleaned the nursery, and put the bedding in the cots. They also made up their hospital bag – nappies, wipes, coming home outfits, outfits for themselves, and a toiletries bag, placing it in the boot of the family car Chuuya had bought, checking the car seats were in secure. The following days, or at least according to the text updates he'd be getting, Dazai had continued, cleaning and rearranging each room in the house.

"It wasn't a cleaning rampage, it's called _nesting_, it's totally normal for omega's _and _beta's to do in the weeks before birth, and yes I finished it yesterday."

"So, we can spend tomorrow lazing about? Maybe take a slow walk?"

"That sounds good," Dazai smiled, and yawned. "I've missed our walks"

"Perfect, night Dazai" he kissed him before turning off the light.

Chuuya woke to Dazai groaning in pain. He quickly turned the light on, Dazai was sat up in the bed next to him, hands on his bump

"Dazai?!"

"I think, I think that was a contraction." Fear in his voice

"Oh, let me grab my phone," he set a timer, "take a deep breath, it's going to be alright."

"It's too early Chuuya, much, much too early"

"No, your due date is only two weeks away, were you not paying attention when the doctor said that's okay? Especially as you're so young, the babies are healthy, they will be _fine_ regardless of when you give birth,"

"Okay," he sounded less panicked now, "the information is helping, carry on"

"Good, okay so, the doctor said your contractions should start about twenty to thirty minutes apart, when we hit ten minutes apart or you don't feel _right_ then we'll go to the hospital."

"That's not so bad then," Dazai relaxed back into Chuuya,

"Yep, could take most of the day for that though,"

"What is the time?"

"About 1am"

"So much for letting you sleep tonight,"

"It's fine, we can doze in-between contractions,"

"Goo-arrghh" another contraction hit,

"Deep breath, in – out"

Chuuya checked the timer on his phone,

"Fuck, that was only five minutes, we need to get you to the hospital _now_."

He helped Dazai out of the bed,

"Our babies are coming," Chuuya whispered, excitement breaking through the panic, Dazai smiled,

"Yes, our babies will be here soon" Dazai smiled, kissing Chuuya.

They made their way down to the garage. Dazai paused in the doorway of the garage, fidgeting, Chuuya moved to comfort him,

"Are you okay? Do you need the loo before we leave?"

"I don't think so,"

"C'mon on then"

Dazai still didn't move, moving his and Chuuya's hands over his bump as if he was trying to soothe a bad stomach. A drip on the floor echoed as Dazai's water broke, he wrapped his hands around Chuuya's wrists, squeezing hard as another contraction hit. If it wasn't for Chuuya's ability strengthened body, he was convinced Dazai's grip would've broken both of his wrists.

"I didn't think it would hurt this much Chuuya,"

"We'll be at the hospital soon, they'll have the good drugs,"

Dazai finally started moving, letting Chuuya lead him to the car. Chuuya ran almost every red light on the way to the hospital, grateful for the early hour.

Chuuya sat back observing his babies, they had been lazy and made Dazai suffer labour for 26 hours. Chuuya was exhausted but couldn't sleep, instead he was spamming Ane-san with pictures, and ordering all the pretty clothes they had spent the last few weeks window shopping, as Dazai snored on the bed. He had been asleep for almost two hours, with another two hours to go (after pregnancy omegas tended to sleep for two hours per baby)

Their daughter was born at 3:03am, their son at 3:06am, a healthy weight and size. To Chuuya they looked like a perfect mix of both of them, not too much of him and not too much of Dazai. They were still nameless at the moment, Dazai had passed out in Chuuya's arms muttering about how the names were all wrong.

One of the babies started squawking, Chuuya jumped up to try and shush it, but Dazai was already there, pulling the baby into his arms and back onto the bed with him. Chuuya pressed the button to alert the nurse.

"Dazai, you're supposed to be sleeping"

"I've had enough, and my little girl is hungry, how could I ignore that."

He pulled the hospital gown down, moving the baby to his breast, with what looked like practiced ease. Until their son started squawking. Chuuya picked him up, bringing him to Dazai,

"Umm, I don't know how to juggle them both,"

A laugh from the door as the nurse came in, holding a semi-circle shaped pillow.

"Don't worry, I'll show you the trick, it'll probably need both of you for now."

The nurse was quick, arranging the pillow where it needed to be, whilst Chuuya tried to shush their son. The nurse helped Chuuya position the baby on Dazai, supporting his head, he quietened down as he started feeding.

"Their necks will strengthen in a few days and they'll be able to support themselves to feed, until then if they want to feed together, it will probably require the both of you. They're feeding really well, how does it feel?"

"Strange, but comforting, if that makes sense."

"Good, if it gets painful at all, at any time, ring us."

"I need to check you over but I'll wait until they're finished. I have some other things I need to cover." She went to grab the clipboard she had put down when she came in.

Dazai stopped focusing on the babies to take in Chuuya, his arms were bruised and covered in nail marks.

"Jesus, what happened to your arms Chuuya?"

"Err you? The painkillers didn't work on you, so you took it out on my arms. I swear if I didn't have an ability you would have broken my wrists when your water broke. I knew you'd been hiding your strength. Do you not remember?"

"No, it's all a bit blurry to be honest, I remember the rush of… all the emotions, when I held them for the first time, but the rest is lost,"

"That's normal, your body wants you to have more babies, and your labour was hard, so the hormones mess with your memory a little." The nurse explained, "What's your plan for your first heat? It should be in about three months."

"Ane-san will babysit, she's already in grandma mode," Chuuya laughed. "I'll take him to my apartment, he's had almost all of his heats there"

"Perfect, you will still have a few hours warning before it your heat hits. Although your heat will probably only last the night, maybe less. Omega's get very torn between wanting to make more babies and to get back to the ones you have. Your hormones will override any fear at leaving them, although you may feel really guilty the next day."

"Is there anything I can do to help him with the guilt,"

"Spending time with your children, seeing them happy, will calm both of you."

"Good,"

"What are you birth control plans, have you discussed it at all?"

"I hate pills so I'm not taking anything" Dazai replied,

"What he means is, as birth control causes the Alpha less problems than the Omega, I'll take the one-shot pill, as I can take it the day of his heat? My job may involve unexpected missions so I don't want to chance something I have to take daily."

"That's fine, the newest one on the market starts to work in twenty minutes, and has a 99.9% effectiveness rate. I'll write you a prescription and have the nurse bring them when she comes to check the babies in two days,"

"How frequent were you heats before?"

"Every two months,"

"Hmm, your heats will probably be three months apart now, as your body doesn't want you to leave the babies too often, I'll give you enough to cover a year of two-month heats, just in case."

"Thank you"

"Do you have a name for them yet?"

"No, we still need to discuss it."

"That's fine,"

The babies finished feeding, Chuuya wrapped them back into their cots, as Dazai stripped off the hospital gown for the nurse to check him.

"Perfect, you've healed well."

Chuuya turned back around, taking in Dazai's figure, "I'm not seeing things am I?" he asked the nurse,

"What's wrong?" she replied

"Just two hours ago, he had quite a bump, and now he looks as skinny as he did 6 months ago, he doesn't even look like he's had two babies, if his breasts weren't huge, you'd never tell." He shook his head "Omega's bodies are weird,"

"Yes, it is quite a lot to take in, we still don't know why they evolved like this, when Beta's have to lose the baby weight the traditional way. Everything's fine though, he's as healthy as can be. I'll be back with the doctor in about an hour, press the button if you need anything."

"Thank you"

Dazai and Chuuya went over to the crib, watching them sleep,

"So, did you think of any names when I was asleep?"

"Yeah," he grabbed the name book he'd been flicking through, "how about Eulalia and Fabian? A few ways to shorten them to,"

"Eulalia Oda Nakahara-Dazai, it has a nice ring to it," a pause, "Fabian Saku Nakahara-Dazai, perfect, they're both perfect Chuuya," he kissed him.

"I was thinking we could keep the tradition if we have any more babies, European first name, Japanese middle name, we could use the names we picked this time that way."

"Sounds good."

Happy with how Dazai and the babies were, the doctor let them leave a few hours later, a nurse due to visit them at home two days later.


	3. A Quick Two Years

Hi! So, this is the first two years of their children's life. It will only cover really random highlights, I intend to come back and add extra/standalone fics of their first steps, birthdays, trips, festivals etc, none of them were talking to me as I'm writing, so I'd rather leave them than force them, as I know, (hopefully) in a few months the idea's will be there. Also, I don't know if Calpol exists elsewhere, but it's basically weak liquid paracetamol made for kids (and so tasty)

Their first day home with their babies Dazai insisted they take them out for a walk. They'd had a tour of their home, now they needed one of the neighbourhood. They waited until Dazai finished feeding them, hoping they would be back before they started squawking for food again. The pram stocked with spare nappies, clothes, and muslin cloths, a parasol set up to stop the sun disturbing them, they made their way out. They got to two steps out of their front gate before they were stopped.

"Boys! Oh, sorry excuse me!" a little old lady hurried out of the gate of the house opposite them, they had waved to her a few times, but never got any closer. Chuuya moved to block Dazai and the pram, almost growling at the perceived threat,

"Chuuya calm down, she's littler than you, how much damage can she do?" Dazai whispered, as the lady made her way across the road to them. Chuuya ignored him, grateful Dazai wasn't touching him. She stopped a few paces away from them.

"My apologies for startling you, I was worried about you both, my husband told me not to stick my nose in, the whole point of this neighbourhood is privacy. It's just since you moved in, I've seen you taking a walk together most days, I haven't seen you for almost a week, I didn't know how far along you were but I thought that something bad may have happened to the babies. Sorry I'm babbling," she smiled,

Chuuya relaxed, moving to stand next to Dazai, arm around his waist,

"Thank you for your concern, our babies are fine, they just decided to make an early appearance, they were born yesterday morning" a pause, "this is my husband Chuuya and I'm Dazai" he held out a hand, she came closer, shaking it,

"Chihiro, I'm so glad to hear they're alright, and it looks like you're both doing well. I've got to ask what sort of skincare you use; you both look so young!"

Chuuya laughed, "None, yet, we're both eighteen, well almost nineteen."

"Fated mates?" they nodded, "My husband and I were to, some of my children and grandchildren too, it's hard work having a family so young, but worth it, I'm in my sixties now and it's a joy to get to meet my great, great grandchildren."

"That's lovely" Dazai smiled,

The babies started fussing, Dazai pushed the pram back and forth to lull them back to sleep.

"Oh, you're a natural,"

"Do you want a peak? They're even cuter when they're asleep," Chuuya laughed,

Dazai moved to let her have a look,

"They're beautiful, I forget how small they are at this age, what are their names?"

"Our little girl is Eulalia, our little boy is Fabian," Dazai smiled, he was quite enjoying showing off his children,

"Such lovely names, very unusual,"

"Thank you,"

They were interrupted by a small boy with bunny ears and tail running up to Chihiro, his parents following behind.

"Oba-san!"

She held her arms out to pull him into a cwtch

"Well this is a pleasant surprise,"

"Are these the two boys you were worried about?" the woman greeted her,

"Yes, they're fine, it was just an old woman worrying," she turned to Chuuya and Dazai, "this is Sen, my youngest daughter,"

Before Dazai and Chuuya could introduce themselves, the boy spied the pram, moving to poke the babies, Dazai protective instincts kicked in as he gently grabbed the boys arm to stop him disturbing the babies,

"They're sl-"

He was cut off as No Longer Human activated, the bunny ears and tail glowing green before disappearing, Dazai quickly let go, as Sen and Chihiro stared in shock,

"I told you it was an ability," the father said, "Thank you we've been trying to get him to take it off for days, how did you do it?"

"It's my ability, I can nullify any other ability, simply by touching their bare skin." Dazai explained,

"My mother had an ability, it skipped me, and I've been wondering if he would inherit anything," he looked quite proud of his son, "what do we do now?"

"He has a check-up next week; we can ask the doctor then. Unless you two know of anyone?" Sen asked,

"No, our babies are only a day old, so I hadn't even thought about them inheriting either of our abilities," Chuuya answered,

The babies started fussing again,

"We'd better getting moving, it was lovely to met you all," Dazai smiled,

"You're all welcome to visit for tea when the babies are settled, I know how lonely parenthood can be, especially when you're this young."

They thanked her and left, as it was a nice day they went on a long walk, managing to get back home just as they started whinging for food again. When they returned, they found a small gift basket in front of their gate. Two small toys for Eulalia and Fabian, and some freshly baked cupcakes for Dazai and Chuuya. They ended up going to visit Chihiro once a week, on the occasions her family were there and they welcomed Dazai, Chuuya and their children like they were their own.

In the months that followed, Dazai surprised them all, taking to motherhood like it was meant to be. Chuuya and Ane-san had never seen him so happy. He took all challenges of motherhood in his stride, rarely complaining, even when the babies insisted on doing everything together. The first time Eulalia had waited for Chuuya to finish changing Fabian's nappy before feeding they thought it was a fluke, but then Fabian waited for Eulalia at the next feed, and they continued the behaviour, even when they were being bottle fed, and Chuuya had one baby.

Chuuya on the other hand took awhile to adjust to fatherhood, his babies always felt too breakable and he was afraid of doing something wrong. However, after the first month, when they started bottle feeding, Chuuya became more confident, he felt more useful. Being able to feed his children and have the time with them when they looked at no-one other than him, made him start to enjoy fatherhood. He started looking forward to all the milestones to come, instead of being fearful.

Dazai's first heat hit a week after Chuuya went back to work, starting in the evening so Ane-san came to babysit for the night, having visited every other day the babies were quite used to her presence. Chuuya had expected a fight to get Dazai out of the house, but he was too gone to the hormones of his heat to do anything other than blindly follow Chuuya wherever he went. Chuuya had gotten special permission from Ango to take Dazai into Port Mafia territory, both agreeing that Chuuya's penthouse apartment would be the best place for his heat, especially as he had almost all of his other heats there.

The nurse had been right, compared to the three-day marathon heats Dazai used to have, it lasted only five hours, it was more intense than before, with both of them passing out as Dazai's heat faded. Knowing the babies would be content with Ane-san Chuuya wanted to make use of the time for them to catch up on some sleep, but he was woken to the shower running and Dazai shaking him awake,

"C'mon Chuuya, have a quick shower with me and then we can go home,"

"They'll be fine with Ane-san, can't we sleep for a bit longer, you've got to be sore" he tried to pull Dazai back into bed

"I feel _fine_ and my babies need me _home_ Chuuuyaa, what if they've forgotten us?"

"Dazai, it's been," he grabbed his phone to check the time, "six hours, I go to work for longer than that and they don't forget me, do they?"

"Chuuya I've been with them their whole life, we _need _to go back to them,"

Chuuya sighed in defeat, his Alpha side was screaming that Dazai needed more rest, but he knew he wasn't winning this time, (he learnt his lesson after this heat though, giving Dazai a mild sleeping pill, with the permission of his doctor as soon as heat started to fade)

An hour later they were back home, quickly making their way to their bedroom. They found Ane-san sleeping with Fabian in her arms, and Golden Demon with Eulalia in her arms, Chuuya managed to snap a few pictures before they started fussing themselves awake, sensing the return of their parents.

Ane-san yawned, "You two are back early, everything alright?"

"Yeah, his heat didn't last long, the nurse said that was to be expected, then Dazai was adamant we had to come back,"

"Thank you for having them Ane-san, how were they?"

"Perfect little angels, they didn't stir when you left, they fed a few hours ago, I think they're due to feed again soon though."

Dazai yawned, limping slightly as he went to put the bottles on (after the third time in one night they'd dropped a bottle of formula on the stairs, Chuuya had added a shelf near the changing table, for formula, clean bottles and a machine to make the perfect bottle) after knocking over all the empty bottles and almost dumping the formula on the floor Chuuya took over,

"Dazai go to bed, you're knackered"

"I have to do something useful for them" he looked on the verge of tears,

Chuuya started picking up the bottles, unsure of what to do,

"For gods-sake Dazai you are almost nineteen, and a _mother,_ stop acting like a spoilt child, and get into bed, you are no help to anyone in this state."

"Yes Ane-san" Dazai slowly made his way to their bedroom,

"Golden and I will bring the babies in when you're settled,"

"We-"

"I don't care, one night feed in bed won't ruin their routine,"

By the time Chuuya had finished making two bottles, he returned to their room to find Dazai and both babies fast asleep. Ane-san sat on the bottom of the bed singing a quiet lullaby, Chuuya sat next to her,

"You can still be tough on him you know? You seem to have forgotten how much of a child he can be,"

"I know, it's just it was his first time away from them and I think it was a bit much for him, I'm totally giving him some sleeping pills next time though,"

"Good plan, check with his doctor first though, omega heats can mess with a lot of medication," a pause, "how have you been going back to work?"

"Okay, Dazai sends loads of pictures, although they're usually sleeping, I get to bathe them and put them to bed with Dazai before I go, and when I return, they're usually waking up for their middle of the night feed. I know their routine will change soon, but for now it works perfectly," he smiled, "it's hard not being able to tell anyone though,"

"It'll be worth it though, and it's only till they're one and a half?"

"Yeah, the additional time was for the babies, not for Dazai needing to hide,"

"It'll pass in no time." She smiled, "you look knackered too, why don't you cwtch in with your husband and children, I can let myself out"

"Thank you again for tonight, I know the spare bed is not the comfiest, but are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"I love my little grandkids, it's fine, you'll sleep better without us in your house," she smiled, "are you in tomorrow?"

"Yeah" Chuuya snuggled in with Dazai,

"I'll see you then, tell Dazai I'll be over for tea in a few days, goodnight,"

She switched off the light, and made her way back home. Ane-san ended up babysitting a lot, as Dazai's heats went back to every two months, just after the twins first birthday. Eulalia and Fabian always looked forward to the nights Ane-san and _Goldy_ would babysit, especially as they knew that meant a family fun day the next day, picked from the jar of suggestions Chuuya had started, as he found it helped with Dazai's guilt over leaving them.

On the anniversary of Odasaku's death, they visited his grave. They had a shrine for him in their house, but Chuuya knew seeing him would help Dazai. Chuuya had gotten special permission to do so as the graveyard was deep in Port Mafia territory, he had approved as long as they hid their appearance. Luckily it was a rainy day, Dazai and Chuuya had Eulalia and Fabian in baby carriers, zipped into their coats so they wouldn't get too wet. They spent half an hour at Odasaku's grave, Dazai catching him up on what had happened in the past year, introducing him to Eulalia and Fabian, and how he and Chuuya were making sure they would have a good life, just like the orphans Oda had taken in.

When their time was up Dazai promised they would be back next year, and the next. When their children got older, they suggested a day of good deeds, to help them all live up to Odasaku's legacy.

Just before their first birthday Eulalia and Fabian spoke their first words. They had been making babbling kid noises for weeks, and Dazai was really hoping they'd wait till Chuuya was home. Although they both spent plenty of time talking to them, Chuuya trying to get them to call him _Papa _first, whilst Dazai retaliated with _Dada. _

They were all sat on the floor in the living room, making Lego towers, Chuuya laughing every time Fabian knocked over Dazai's carefully built tower. Eulalia crawled over to Dazai, grabbing a block, waving it at him

"Mama!"

Fabian echoed her

"Mama!"

"Blo!"

Dazai took the block, smiling with tears in his eyes,

"So much for Dada, I think they've chosen my name for me Chuuya"

Fabian wagged his finger in a no gesture, they both pointed at Chuuya

"Dada!"

Chuuya and Dazai pulled them in for a big cwtch

"Mama and Dada, love you both very much"

Eulalia and Fabian were now 18 months old, both having started walking not long after their first birthday. They were growing well, and getting the hang of potty training.

Then their abilities kicked in.

At first Dazai thought he was just sleep deprived, the twins having been up most of the night with a cold and bad chest, finally falling asleep after they'd been sick (_everywhere)_. Chuuya usually got sick child duty as he was somehow immune to all germs, whilst Dazai usually went down with whatever the twins had, but he'd been stuck on a mission and hadn't got in till they'd fallen asleep. Chuuya had collapsed on the bed, whilst Dazai cleaned the kids bathroom, wishing their aim was better, and worked through all the clothes, bedding and soft toys they'd been sick over that needed washing. He'd gotten an hour or two of sleep before they'd woken up.

They were in the living room, the kids perked up as the Calpol worked its magic, he saw the red glow around them and assumed it was Chuuya, playing with them. But Chuuya had just walked back in to the living room, wrapping his arms around Dazai, watching their children with wide eyes.

"Chuuya?"

"Yes?"

"Are our children floating?"

"Yes, yes they are"

The red glow around them turned purple, switching to a bright blue as they plummeted back to the floor. Chuuya quickly letting go of Dazai to use his ability on them, moving them to land on the settee

They giggled

"Again! Dada! Fun!"

The glow started back up, Dazai moved this time, grabbing them both before they could move far.

"No."

"Bu' mama"

"You'll hurt yourselves,"

In the end they ended up layering the living room floor with every pillow, blanket and duvet they could find, trying to teach them how to control their abilities, they weren't very successful but after a few particularly _hard_ falls, they at least stopped going too high.

Ane-san couldn't stop laughing when she found at that Eulalia and Fabian had inherited both of their abilities, Chuuya and Dazai were a formidable team, but both abilities in one person? That was going to _be fun. _

With Dazai's time underground complete when the twins turned one and half, they started taking them to Parent and Toddler groups. Their kids were far more sociable than they ever were, although once they discovered their abilities, one of them had to be near them at all times.

It was then they discovered that there were more people with abilities in Yokohama than they had ever realised. They were often approached by parents at their wits end, asking Dazai to nullify their child's ability, to give them a rest, regular doctors ignoring their pleas for help. Some of the parents had abilities themselves so had been expecting it, but a lot of them had never realised what an ability was, convinced their children were somehow cursed instead. Especially as no day care or nursery would take them. After checking with the hospital, Dazai or Chuuya would give them a contact number for an outreach nurse, something regular doctors were supposed to do.

Dazai wanted to help them, maybe setup a support group, but he didn't know how and they would definitely need more ability users than just him and Chuuya to help. As it was getting close to Dazai starting his new job Chuuya tried to get him to focus on that instead, suggesting his new boss would have a solution.

The twins turned two, Dazai and Chuuya held a small garden party, inviting Chihiro and her husband, Ane-san, Kyoka, Mori, Akutagawa, Gin and Higuchi (they had all taken to Fabian and Eulalia when Chuuya was finally able to tell people six months earlier.) Chuuya had made two cakes, and Chihiro and Ane-san had brought a selection of sandwiches and snacks. They couldn't have asked for a more perfect day.


	4. Work, and An Unexpected Surprise (or 4)

So, Dazai finally starts at the ADA! – some things that have changed: Dazai's still 20ish, but closer to 21 (again, I've messed up their birthdays quite a bit) Atsushi has been with the ADA for a year he's about 16 here (not presented yet, but he will be an Alpha), Kyoka's history happens as canon and she's basically been adopted by Ane-san for about a year, she will be about 12 here, she has been visiting Dazai and Chuuya with Ane-san, and quite likes the Twins. Akutagawa was trained by Dazai, but Dazai was a little less mean, still tough on him but less bordering on abusive (purely because I didn't want pregnant Dazai having a meltdown in the earlier chapters because he treated Akutagawa like dirt and there's no way they'd let him keep his babies) This starts at the last week of August. Warning! For vaguely implied eating disorder, in one conversation (mentioned in passing, not explored further)

It was the day Dazai started work, he'd been feeling nauseous all night, but they'd put it down to nerves.

Chief Taneda had told Dazai that he was not share that he had children and a husband, whilst the place he was going to work – The Armed Detective Agency, were fine with omega's, until he had passed the entrance exam, having a family with a known mafia executive may cause a few trust issues. The entrance exam would be administered within his first month, and then he was free to tell them what he wanted.

Having woken up too early, Dazai decide to walk to work, instead of taking the bus as planned, before Chuuya killed him, as he bounced around the kitchen full of nervous excitement. He kissed and cwtched the twin's goodbye, told them he would be back before they knew it and to behave for Dada. With a demand for hourly pictures to Chuuya he waved goodbye and made his way to work. He had intended to take the bus as it stopped near his new office, but it was such a lovely day he didn't mind walking. He saw Chihiro on his way past,

"Ooh don't you like dapper today!" she greeted him

Dazai blushed, despite the fact he had been dressing in suits since he was 14, he felt odd in the formal trousers, shirt and waistcoat he and Chuuya had picked out. The twins had picked a blue bolo tie to complete the outfit, making a show of squeezing all their love into the blue gem so they would be with Dazai the whole day. His bandages were back on, he didn't want to answer questions today (the twins were fascinated with the scars, and as Chuuya also had few scars on his arms, they didn't think it was unusual, happy to believe that that's just how Mama and Dada were supposed to look)

"Thank you, how are you today?"

"I'm good, my grandson is coming over today"

"Lovely," Dazai smiled, "I'm going to have to go, I start my new job today,"

"Good luck, you'll have to come over on the weekend for tea and to tell me all about."

"We will, thank you," Dazai waved and carried on his way.

He entered his new office, after a quick introduction he was put to work. His new partner Kunikida gave him a stack of reports from their more recent missions, for him to read through to gain a better understanding of the work they did, and to understand what Kunikida wanted in a report, by the end of the day he was to present Kunikida his own report of all the information he needed to gather on missions to ensure his report was up to Kunikida's standards.

He got to work, internally groaning, he used to make Chuuya do his reports in the mafia, granted he didn't think his bribery methods would work on Kunikida (and his husband would _definitely _kill him if he even thought about touching another man.) As the day dragged on, he found himself missing Eulalia and Fabian even more, Chuuya lived up to his promise, sending Dazai pictures and videos of everything they were doing. For his first time alone with them Chuuya was doing well. It was the video of the twins showing off the pictures they had drawn of Mama that pushed Dazai over the edge, it was only mid-afternoon and Dazai found himself crying himself sick in a stall in the bathroom. If any of his co-workers noticed, they chose to ignore it, they all had their histories and knew not to pry until the other was ready.

It was now Thursday, he was still missing his children, even though he had seen them at four am when they decided it was time to get up, an hour later they had ended up watching cartoons in the living room as Dazai didn't want to wake Chuuya and it was clear the twins weren't going back to sleep. The overwhelming feeling of nausea was even worse, especially as it was starting to become clear that _maybe_ it wasn't nerves. Dazai had rushed to the bathroom after lunch again, making a mental note to pop by a pharmacy on the way home. His co-workers were becoming more concerned, but he just blamed it on a bad lunch. He only had one day left to get through, he could do it.

It was a manic few hours when he got home, the twins were living up to the terrible two's and Chuuya was exhausted, and was kind of happy when the twins practically clung to Dazai from the second he got in. They got them into bed early and nearly got half hour to themselves, whilst Chuuya finished getting ready for work, but unable to sleep the twins had demanded a bedtime story or five from Mama, when they finally fell off to sleep, Dazai collapsed on his bed and fell fast asleep until Chuuya woke him, when he came home at 3am.

"Dazai?" his voice was full of concern, he was stood in the doorway to their bathroom

"What? Huh, are the kids okay?" Dazai woke quickly, nearly falling out of the bed, thinking something was _badly_ wrong for Chuuya to use that tone of voice.

"They're fine, it's" a pause, "Why is there a positive pregnancy test in our bathroom?"

"Well I've been being sick a lot this week, and my new clothes are a little bit too tight, then Fabian and Eulalia demanded story time…" Dazai trailed off as Chuuya's words caught up with him, "positive?"

"Yeah" Chuuya smiled,

Dazai ran over and pulled him into a cwtch, kissing him hard, pulling back to take in the words on the little stick.

"Six weeks seems to be your magic number," Chuuya laughed,

"Huh?"

"Your heat was six weeks ago, so I'm guessing you're six weeks pregnant, which is when we found out about Eulalia and Fabian,"

"Oh god, we're going to have toddlers in the midst of the terrible two's and new-born's, Chuuya, what the hell are we going to do?" Dazai started to panic, Chuuya placed his hands on Dazai's stomach, stroking the small bump they had both missed with how busy they'd been the last two weeks.

"It'll be fine, we managed two babies, well you have, I swear you were born to be a mother, we can do this,"

"You're oddly calm about this"

Chuuya blushed, "Well, the last few months I've been thinking what it would be like for Eulalia and Fabian had some younger siblings, I didn't want to say anything because you've been looking forward to your job and living up to Oda's legacy, and more babies could wait."

"Fuck, Fukuzawa's going to hate me, they don't even know I have a family, I've been there less than a week and now I've got to tell them I'm pregnant, and I need to sort maternity leave and-"

Chuuya cut him with a kiss,

"Breath. From what you've said Fukuzawa will be happy for our news, not mad, and you were going to have to tell them about our family anyway,"

Dazai was starting to calm down, he placed his hands over Chuuya's, smiling,

"More little ones, do you think it's twins again or more?"

Chuuya's faced paled a little, "Twins, no more please," he laughed, yawning

"C'mon bedtime, we've both had a long day,"

They made their way into bed, cwtched in together, both with their hands on Dazai's tiny bump

"Thank you" Dazai whispered,

"What for?"

"Gifting me more babies, I love raising our children and I can't wait for us to have more." He leant over to kiss Chuuya.

By 7am he was cursing Chuuya and their unborn babies, as he was being sick for the fifth time that hour.

"Are you sure you want to go to work today?"

"I'll be fine" Dazai groaned, "They usually wait till lunchtime to make me sick again, and then it's almost home time."

"Okay, if you need to come home earlier, ring me."

They had wanted to wait till closer to his scan to tell Eulalia and Fabian that they were getting siblings, but after Dazai was sick before breakfast, they were ever so concerned that he was still planning on going to work. They explained Mama was growing siblings for them, and that it was perfectly normal, they were suspicious of the hasty explanation, but accepted it, especially when Chuuya told them they could come with them to their first scan in two weeks, (stressing that the babies wouldn't come home for another six months.)

Dazai made it to work, pleased he hadn't been sick again. He pushed open the office door, to a yell of "Congratulations" from his co-workers. He froze, they couldn't already know he was pregnant, could they? Fukuzawa and Yosano, the company doctor, were the only ones who knew he was an omega.

"You passed your entrance exam" Fukuzawa informed him,

Dazai smiled, confused, "When did I take it?"

"Wednesday, on your mission with Kunikida, I would have told you yesterday, but Kunikida was adamant he wasn't taking you on has his partner until he'd seen your report,"

"It needs work on detail, but acceptable for your first one," Kunikida told him.

The rest of the day passed quietly, Dazai managing to not be sick until he joined Ranpo for an afternoon snack around 3pm. He sat on the floor of the toilet stall, resting his head on the cool dividing wall, in-between being sick, stroking his bump where his trousers dug in, formal suit trousers were _not_ a good choice with a growing bump, and he felt like his waistcoat was emphasising the small bump, not hiding it (like Chuuya assured him it was). A voice made him jump, he hadn't heard anyone come in,

"Right, Dazai. I've left you alone the last few days, but this is the fifth time this week you've been throwing up after food. I know we all have our demons in our pasts, but as the company doctor, I _cannot_ let this continue. When you feel like you won't be sick again, we're going to see Fukuzawa."

Dazai groaned, "Okay, I'll be out in a minute."

He followed Yosano to Fukuzawa's office, bowing to him as he entered. Fukuzawa was sat at his desk, a chair beside him, which Yosano took, and one opposite for Dazai.

"Before I agreed to employ you, Chief Taneda briefly mentioned you have had some, _difficulties _when you were younger," his eyes lingered on the bandages, "but he assured me you had taken steps to manage your problems and were doing much better. I know a new situation, like this, can throw off your routines and ways of managing your problems. We want you to be healthy and happy Dazai, but we can't help you if you don't talk to us."

"Thank you, but I don't understand what the problem is."

"Yosano tells me you've been throwing up every day, usually after lunch, you were crying on Monday and Tuesday, Kunikida tells me you were sick on the mission too."

"I know it's hard to let go of an eating disorder Dazai, but we can help you to find the help you need," Yosano explained,

Dazai laughed, startling both of them,

"You think I'm bulimic?"

They nodded,

"Yes, your behaviour this week points to someone relapsing from that condition," Yosano

"Ahh," he aimed his question at Fukuzawa, "Just to check, I'm definitely an employee now?"

"Yes, but why?"

Dazai sighed, "I'm not bulimic, I may have some terrible eating habits, but I've always enjoyed food. I'm pregnant, about six weeks along, we found out last night, it was unexpected for both of us," he continued before they ask any questions, "in fact I already have two little ones, a girl Eulalia and a boy Fabian, they turned two last week, their father, well my husband and I are fated mates," he pulled out of his phone and found a picture of all four of them, "see?" he smiled,

"You're married to Port Mafia Executive Chuuya Nakahara?!" Yosano asked in disbelief,

"Two and half years next week," Dazai smiled,

"Chief Taneda did mention you had a background with the Port Mafia, but I didn't know you still had ties"

"We didn't find out I was pregnant until after I left the Mafia, I truly do want to help people though, become a man Odasaku can be proud of. I'll be honest it's been hell leaving the twins this week, other than my heats I've been with them since birth." a pause, "Chief Taneda asked me to wait until after the entrance exam to tell you about my family, in case my err Mafia husband would cause trust issues."

"That wouldn't have been a problem, we judge you on your deeds, not your past, but I understand where he was coming from,"

"I did intend on telling you about my pregnancy, but I wanted to wait until we'd had our 8-week scan, it worked well for Chuuya telling Mori last time."

"That would have been fine, but Yosano was very concerned,"

"Oh, that's fine, she's just doing her job" Dazai smiled, relieved he wasn't losing his job,

"Would you mind not telling the other staff until I've had my scan? Outside of my family, you two, and Ane-san are the only ones who know."

"No problem," Fukuzawa smiled, "Do you have much work left to do today?"

"Nothing urgent, why?"

"We can sort your maternity arrangements now then, as Yosano has some free time as well, and the Agency can become very busy with little warning."

As they discussed Dazai's arrangements, in the main office Atsushi returned from the café, it had been his turn to collect the money and pay the joint ADA tab,

"All paid," he told Kunikida,

"Good, thank you Atsushi, Kenji it's your turn next week,"

"Okay," the boy smiled,

"I saw the strangest thing in the café, that Port Mafia executive," he paused trying to remember the name, "Chia? Yaya? No that's not it,"

"Chuuya Nakahara?" Kunikida asked,

"Yeah, him, he was sat there with two auburn haired toddlers,"

"Well there's nothing stopping him from coming here, and maybe he was babysitting them for a friend,"

Atsushi shook his head, "No, they kinda looked like him, and someone else I know but I can't work out who."

"He's a bit too young to have kids of his own Atsushi, he's Dazai's age, and not even the Port Mafia can keep something like that a secret."

Dazai, Fukuzawa and Yosano made their way back into the office, as they heard a thump, followed by children's laughter from the corridor outside…

_***Five minutes earlier***_

Chuuya thanked Ane-san's driver as he pulled Eulalia and Fabian from their car seats and grabbed his backpack, he had only intended on being out a for a few hours, taking them on a walk to meet Ane-san in a local park, hoping the fresh air would wear them out and give him a quiet afternoon. But it had started raining so Ane-san took them back to the headquarters to dry off. He had ended up spending the whole day there, Akutagawa entertaining the kids by turning Rashomon into a slide and climbing wall. Ane-san had been thrilled with to hear that Dazai was pregnant again, proud to be the first one they told and offering her and Kyoka's babysitting services for their appointment's and the birth.

They had been having so much fun, the twins missed their afternoon nap. Chuuya started panicking when he realised it was 3pm, and he was a good two hour walk from home, without a buggy or a car, he had been planning to surprise Dazai by picking him up, but knew he'd never make it in time. Ane-san offered the use of her driver, who would drop Chuuya off near Dazai's work, she was certain there was a café nearby they could wait in.

They made their way into the café, taking a seat near the door. Chuuya looked through the menu, trying to find some Eulalia and Fabian would eat or drink. He saw the Tiger Dazai worked with who looked a little too shocked to see Chuuya as he made his way out of the café.

"What do you two want?"

"Mama!" they answered in unison,

"Mama's in work for just a little longer okay? How about a strawberry milkshake whilst we wait?"

"No, Mama." They looked on the verge of a tantrum, as Chuuya tried to think of something to soothe them,

"How about some cake?"

The door behind them opened, and they took the opportunity, moving faster than Chuuya thought possible,

"Get back here!" he yelled, grabbing his bag and running after them, apologising to the staff as he went. They made a beeline for the building Dazai's office was in, they seemed to have a supernatural ability to find Chuuya or Dazai wherever they were, even if they'd never been there before. Chuuya cursed as he saw them floating up the stairs, the twins control of their ability had been growing each day. He followed, nearly running past them when they had stopped on the third floor.

"Mama! Here!"

"Wait!"

But they were on a mission and flat out ignored Chuuya. There was a thump as Chuuya tried to grab them, they moved at the last second, laughing.

They got to the door.

"What was that?" asked Kunikida, the closest to the door, he had his notebook out and pen ready,

The door burst open, Eulalia and Fabian glowing red as they floated through, Chuuya angry behind them hands up to trying to grab them and pull them back.

"Doppo-"

Dazai's hand, glowing with No Longer Human, was tight on Kunikida's wrist, having moved across the room quicker than anyone thought possible,

"You_ dare_ hurt my children and you will _not_ make it out of here alive." He threatened, his eyes mafia black, as he tightened his grip,

"Dazai," Chuuya was ignored, "Oi! Shitty Dazai!" he yelled,

"Language Chuuya!" His grip on Kunikida's wrist loosened,

"Well you weren't listening to me."

"He was going to hurt them, Chuuya," his eyes were still on the glow around Kunikida's wrist. The twins sat at Chuuya's feet, watching the exchange, they knew Mama and Dada's jobs were full of violence, but they understood that it was ultimately to help people.

"Look at it from his point of view, a known Port Mafia executive, looking very angry, barges in with two children, that very few people know exisit, glowing with the same red of my ability. We didn't exactly look harmless, and" he moved to pluck the paper from where it had fallen on Kunikida's desk. "this says flash bang, it wouldn't have harmed them, just startled them."

"It is against my ideals to harm a child."

Dazai finally let go of his wrist, bowing,

"My apologies Kunikida, I should've known you wouldn't harm them, I just panicked." He took a deep breath suddenly feeling very sick, "please excuse me," he ran to the toilet.

Chuuya was torn between following Dazai knowing his presence would help ease the sickness and not leaving his children with strangers. Fukuzawa helped make is decision,

"Follow him, we can keep an eye on Eulalia and Fabian," he moved to greet them, crouching down to their level, "well you two are rather energetic, aren't you? I'm Fukuzawa, your dad's boss,"

"Mama," they corrected him. Not caring that Chuuya had left to see to Dazai.

Dazai and Chuuya returned five minutes later to their children sat on a desk laughing as Atsushi made his tiger ears and tale disappear. The rest of the staff were crowded around them, except Kunikida who was in the corner.

"Fukuzawa said you and Chuuya are fated mates?" Atsushi asked, they nodded "That's so cool!" his tail glowed blue before popping out of existence,

"They have both of your abilities?" Yosano asked,

"Yep, Dazai thinks they may have their own unique ability too, but they're still too young to test out his theory." Chuuya laughed.

"Interesting, I've not seen this before, could I come and visit you one day to see how they use and control them?"

"Umm, sure why not?" If Dazai trusted her Chuuya couldn't see a reason to say no.

"Kunikida-kun, why are you in the corner, afraid they may bite?" Dazai teased.

"I work with Atsushi so no. However, you keep being sick and logically you had to have picked it up from one of your children, so I'll stay over here, in the germ-free zone."

"You don't have to worry Kunikida," Ranpo piped up, "Dazai's pregnant, not sick"

"Ranpo! Do you not remember our talk on what _is _and _isn't _appropriate information to reveal about someone?" Fukuzawa asked, "just because it's clear to _you_ doesn't mean it is to everyone else."

There was silence,

"So that's your fancy detective?" Chuuya asked, trying to ease the tension,

"Yep,"

"Congratulations Dazai," said Kunikida, moving closer to the children now he wasn't afraid they'd make him sick.

"Thank you,"

Half an hour later, they all said their goodbyes and made their way home. It was a warm evening so Chuuya and Dazai decided to walk home. Ten minutes into the walk the twins declared they were too tired and demanded to be carried. Dazai was touching Chuuya too much for him to use his ability, so they ended up carrying one each, they fell asleep within minutes, as Dazai filled Chuuya in on his day,

"Fukuzawa said he'll drop my hours after my scan, I'll work 3 days a week instead, Yosano's worked with pregnant omega's before and knows how tiring it can be. I'll stop working two weeks before my due date, and I can take six months maternity leave, they don't have the budget to offer me longer," he sounded a bit disappointed at that, but Chuuya decided it was easier not to pry, at least not yet.

"That sounds good, it's nice they're being so supportive,"

"Oh! I missed the best bit, he'll help me setup a support group for families with abilities, he wants to involved the Mafia as well, he thinks the more different ability users the families can talk to, the better it will be. Maybe Mori will let you lead the mafia side of it?"

"Hopefully, that's amazing Dazai,"

The managed to get the twins home, into pyjamas, and into bed without waking them. They had a quick dinner, and taking advantage of their sleeping children, went to bed early.

It was the day of Dazai's 8 week scan, the twins were dressed and playing in their room, as Dazai and Chuuya got ready. Dazai had abandoned his bandages two weeks earlier, it was easier when it was _his_ choice, he had also insisted they wear the same outfits as last time, for luck.

"That top's a bit snug Dazai, are you sure it's comfy?"

"Yeah, it's fine, think this may be the only time I can wear it though," he laughed.

"I thought your bump was bigger this time, but I thought it was my imagination," Chuuya ran his hands over it, "maybe our twins are just growing more this time because I've been here the whole time,"

"Maybe," Dazai smiled, "it's been so much more noticeable this time, I'm glad my co-workers found out from Ranpo though, it would have been hard to hide it."

They made their way to the hospital, the twins almost as excited as Dazai and Chuuya were, the doctor checked Dazai over privately (they hadn't wanted the twins to side track Dazai too much) before inviting them into the room for the scan, they balanced on Chuuya's lap as the nurse started the scan, Dazai and Chuuya startled into silence as they saw their babies on the screen,

"One, two, three, four!" the twins yelled, snapping Dazai and Chuuya back to reality.

"Good counting" the nurse praised them, "congratulations, you're having quadruplets, basing on your last heat you'll be due mid December," she smiled,

"That's amazing," Dazai had started crying,

"Dada, Mama sad?"

"No, Mama happy," Dazai replied for Chuuya, "sometimes tears can be happy," he smiled,

"Dada?"

"Dada's happy too, just surprised, it's a good surprise though," he smiled, they'd survived two babies, they could do four.

The twins were amazed when the babies started kicking, their siblings became something real to them. They insisted on trawling through name books with Dazai and Chuuya trying to find the perfect names for their siblings.

At Dazai's four month scan the twins tried to get the doctors to ignore their parents wishes and tell them the gender, but the doctor had sold them on the fun of the surprise, and they'd dropped it. Chuuya had the night off, so once the twins were tucked into bed, Dazai and Chuuya tried watching a movie downstairs in the living room, Dazai fidgeted the whole time,

"What's the matter?" Chuuya asked, irritated, as he paused the movie for the seventh time,

"I can't do this anymore."

"The movies nearly over, and then we can go to bed,"

"Not that,"

"Then what, us?" Chuuya hadn't intended to word his question that way, but Dazai had been in strange mood since their first scan, claiming he was fine, he'd snap out of it for a week or two then slip back down, and Chuuya had had enough of it.

"No, I love you Chuuya, I would never leave you," he sighed, "I can't take going to work anymore. I miss Eulalia and Fabian too much, and I'm going to miss so much of our new babies life too, you get to go to work when they're asleep, but I miss all of their daytimes, and I just don't want that anymore." he started crying, Chuuya pulling him into a cwtch to comfort him,

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I thought you'd just tell me to give work more of chance, that it's just the hormones talking,"

"Dazai I would never do that, I thought you were enjoying your job?"

"Not enough to keep leaving my babies" a pause, "I've been working since I was thirteen, doing whatever anyone tells me to do. Our children will only have one childhood, I want to do something I _want, _I know it's selfish, but I want to be a stay at home parent, motherhood is the only job I've ever enjoyed, maybe when our youngest starts school, I think I could work then, but not now,

"Then why don't you?"

"Money, and Fukuzawa's been so accommodating, I'd hate to quit on him, especially after the work Chief Taneda did to get me the job"

"Moneys not a problem, I earn enough and you've still got plenty stored in your Mafia accounts, all you have to do is decide, I'll support you every step of the way."

"Thank you, Chuuya"

Dazai and Chuuya met with Fukuzawa that weekend, inviting him to their home, timing it for the twin's nap. Fukuzawa was a bit disappointed by Dazai's request as Dazai's intelligence and planning mind were a great asset to the agency.

"I've been expecting this since the day you told us you were pregnant, the way you lit up with excitement when talked about your children, and didn't seem fazed by an unplanned pregnancy, Yosano and I could tell that motherhood suits you. I have one condition, you'll remain a member of the agency as freelancer, if we need your insight for a mission, I would like to call on you"

"As long as someone can have our children, that's fine," Dazai smiled

"The ADA will continue to help you run the support group as well, in the few weeks it's been running, the difference it's made to those families encompasses everything the agency was set up to do"

"Thank you"

"As this has been bothering you for a few weeks, consider yesterday your last day, you don't need additional stress with four babies on the way."

"Are you sure?" Dazai asked, surprises

"Yes, Yosano's been concerned with how you're coping and I'd been considering my options when your message come through. No matter how many more children you have, if you decide to come back to work, there will _always_ be a job in the agency for you."

They thanked Fukuzawa, finishing their drinks, they said their goodbyes just as the twins woke up. Dazai looked relieved

"That went well"

"Yep," Chuuya wrapped his arms around Dazai, kissing him, "next time will you please speak up sooner, I may have a god inside me but he hasn't given me mind-reading powers, stress like that's no good for you, the babies, or Eulalia and Fabian."


	5. Stay at Home Dadzai

We made it! Final chapter (can you tell I wrote these notes as I writing the fic rather than afterwards?) So, this is the final few months of his pregnancy, their first night home with the babies, then a few bits to hint at their future and it's complete (well, the end will be open so I can explore this world a bit more in the future as standalone fics, but right now I can't think of a better place to end it)

The twins were excited for Mama to be staying home with them again, the Mafia thankful as tired Chuuya was a cranky Chuuya. The staff from the ADA weren't surprised that Dazai had left, although Yosano, Fukuzawa, Kunikida and Atsushi made the effort to visit them often.

The rest of Dazai's pregnancy passed quickly. Dazai's bump growing so big he was practically waddling wherever he went, Eulalia and Fabian finding it funny, and had taken to waddling behind Dazai quacking like ducks.

Unlike the twins, the quadruplets didn't make an early appearance, it was now a few days before new year, and they were two weeks late. Dazai's contractions had started a week earlier, although they were mild and hit barely once an hour, more an annoyance than anything, and as the babies showed no sign of distress, the doctor wasn't worried, granted there wasn't much he could do, as the drugs used to start labour didn't work on omega's.

Chuuya was in the kitchen emptying the dishwasher as Eulalia and Fabian ate their breakfast, he'd left Dazai in bed, with one of his shirts hoping his scent would comfort him, he'd spent the night throwing up, and had become incredibly clingy.

They had a checkup at 9am, Kyoka and Ane-san were coming to babysit and Chuuya was really hoping the doctor had something for Dazai, as it was paining him to see his omega in such discomfort with nothing he could do. He stepped up on to a stool to start putting the glasses away, as Dazai entered the kitchen, he was still in his pyjamas

"Chuuuuyyuaaaa, I missed you," he whined, the twins hurried over to give him a good morning cwtch before returning to their breakfasts

"I've been gone fifteen minutes," he placed the final glass in the cupboard, turning around and leaning slightly on the counter he opened his arms. "Come here, I've just finished"

Dazai wrapped his arms around him, the countertop tall enough that Chuuya could rest his chin on Dazai's head.

"Better?"

"Yeah" Dazai's voice was muffled as he buried his face in Chuuya's neck. Dazai tensed as a contraction hit, stronger than the previous ones, his scream of pain muffled as he bit down on Chuuya's shoulder.

"Mama? Why are your trousers wet?" Fabian asked

"His water just broke," Chuuya answered, "it means the babies are finally on there way"

"They're not hurting him, are they?"

The twins had been very concerned that their siblings may hurt Dazai and had resolved never to love them if they did.

"No, Mama's fine" Dazai answered, face still buried in Chuuya's shoulder,

"Ane-san will be here soon, can you let me move Dazai?"

"No"

"Kouyou's gone to stop her driver, she'll be back soon," Kyoko interrupted from the doorway

"When did you get here?" Chuuya asked, neither of them had heard them come in

"Just before Dazai's water broke"

Ane-san came bustling in, Chihiro in tow,

"Right, I will take you two to the hospital as I don't think Dazai's going to let go of you anytime soon, my driver will follow and bring me back. I bumped into Chihiro outside and she offered to keep an eye on them with Kyoka when I'm gone, okay?"

Chuuya nodded, thankful for Ane-san's plan.

Another contraction hit before Chuuya could get Dazai to move, the twins too excited for their visitors to hear his whine of pain.

Five minutes later after cwtching their children goodbye, Dazai and Chuuya were on their way to the hospital, Ane-san chatting as she drove

"At least you shouldn't be too much longer now your waters broke'

"Ha! Our children aren't that nice to me," Dazai grumbled, "they did this last time, a little bit of my water broke, then I had really strong contractions for _hours _before it finally broke tidy, the babies weren't in distress so the doctor decided to just leave it be."

"Well my week is free so however long it takes you know Eulalia and Fabian will be okay"

Dazai had been right, his children weren't nice to him, he had been in labour for 67 hours (almost three days) Their babies were finally born early new years day morning

A boy at 3:08am, a girl at 3:10am, a boy at 3:12am and a final girl at 3:14am. After a quick feed Dazai passed out almost immediately, Chuuya managed to send an update to Ane-san before falling asleep as well, waking up an hour later feeling a bit guilty he'd slept through his babies first hour. His arms ached from where Dazai had gripped him, he would have to wear some long sleeves until they faded, as Eulalia and Fabian would be very concerned that Dada had been hurt.

He made his way over to the cribs where they slept, pulling out the short list of names to see if they suited any of them. He'd been there a few minutes before he felt Dazai's arms around his waist, pulling him into a cwtch.

"Dazai, you're supposed to still be asleep."

He moved to press the button to summon the nurse,

"I couldn't sleep anymore,"

"You need to go back to bed, you've had like an hour's sleep, you barely slept before you went into labour, and neither of got any sleep when you were in labour,"

"Chibi worries too much," a pause, as Dazai tried to change the subject, "they're beautiful, they don't look like I expected though,"

"What?!"

"Well Eulalia and Fabian look like both of us, but these two," he pointed to a boy and girl, "are the spitting image of you, and the other two look like me,"

"That's going to be so strange, having mini-me's." he moved the name list so Dazai could see, "I think the names Eulalia and Fabian picked will work well for them though,"

"Yeah"

The end of Chuuya's sentence was interrupted by the nurse and doctor entering the room,

"Dazai-san! You should still be sleeping," the nurse greeted them.

"I feel fine,"

Dazai was quickly stripped for them to check him over, and finally content that he _was_ fine, they stopped trying to make him sleep. It was just as well as one of the babies started grumbling, hungry now he sensed that his Mama was awake. Dazai got comfy on the bed as Chuuya brought him over, he had been the first of the quadruplets to be born, and was Chuuya's clone.

As Dazai fed their son they discussed names, Eulalila and Fabian had given them quite a list, as Chuuya read it out, Dazai stopped him,

"Cosmo, that's it, Cosmo Fumiya,"

"Suits him, are you sure you still want to use the names from your first pregnancy as the middle names?"

"Yes, we really liked the names so I want to use them somewhere,"

"Perfect,"

As the nurse came in, the second born - one of the girls and Dazai's clone started crying. Chuuya picked her up and brought her over to Dazai, Cosmo was still feeding, but the twins had always been happy to feed together. Cosmo and the girl were having _none _of it. The nurse came over to help, checking her watch,

"He's a slow eater isn't he?" Dazai asked concerned,

"A little bit, but it's fine, you're just going to have to try and comfort her Chuuya until the boy-"

"Cosmo Fumiya," Dazai interrupted,

"Different," she smiled, continuing, "until Cosmo's finished,"

Chuuya got up, walking and shushing as he went,

"I'll wait here until he's done, you're the only one here so I can,"

"Our twins always fed together, even when we switched to bottles neither would start until the other was ready" Chuuya explained,

"I think these babies are going to be awkward, oh he's done, he was feeding for forty minutes, so get comfy, you may be here awhile Dazai," they swapped the babies, she was very fussy, it took Dazai five minutes to get her settled enough to start feeding,

"If you have any more problems, getting any of them to feed, don't forget formula is an option,"

"We've got a new born pack in the house just in case," Chuuya told her,

"Good, better to be prepared, than make a dash out at some ungodly hour."

Chuuya sat on the edge of the bed, Cosmo back in his crib,

"What do you think of Tabitha?" Dazai asked,

"Yeah, she looks like a Tabitha. Tabitha Satoko or Sonoko?"

"Satoko,"

Chuuya smiled,

"You two pick such unique names," the nurse commented

"Well, our children picked them this time, they're really excited to get younger siblings" Chuuya explained,

"I'm not expecting it to stick mind you," Dazai laughed,

They chatted as Tabitha fed, their second son starting to fuss before she was finished. Like Cosmo she fed for forty minutes, before they could swap the nurse checked Dazai didn't need a bathroom or food break,

"He's been crying for ten minutes, he _needs _to be feed more than I do,"

"Okay then," she knew there would be time later to make him eat,

Chuuya moved back to his spot as the baby started feeding, looking at the list again,

"I was thinking Dante for him, Dante Masaki,"

Dazai laughed,

"You do realise the names we've picked for the boys who look like us start with the same letter as our names? Cosmo and Chuuya, Dante and Dazai," Dazai asked,

"Oh, do you want to change them then?"

"No, these names suit them,"

"One more left to name then," Dazai smiled,

The nurse excused herself to bring them drinks, returning with a smoothie for Dazai and Chuuya, and tea for herself.

"Do you get long for paternity leave Chuuya?" she asked

"Three months, I work nights though, so if they're anything like the twins, they'll sleep through me being gone, my boss said I can take an extra month if I need it, juggling six kids is going to take some getting used to," he laughed

"What about you Dazai? I know you were enjoying your job,"

"I've actually decided to be a stay at home parent, I finished working just after my four-month scan, I love raising my kids and couldn't take leaving them anymore,"

"You'll do great Dazai, from how well they were behaved at your scan you can see you've raised Eulalia and Fabian well,"

Dazai beamed, as their second daughter started crying, Chuuya moving to comfort her as they waited for Dante to finish. The nurse made Dazai drink some of his smoothie before they swapped the babies over, Chuuya having already finished his. As she settled in feeding, they went back to the list to find her name, Chuuya reading through it twice before Dazai decided

"Alma, Alma Sonoko,"

"Perfect," Chuuya smiled,

"Are you two happy with their names? I can give you longer if you need?" the nurse asked,

"No, we're happy with their names," Dazai answered,

"I'm going to fill out the birth certificates then," she smiled, quickly leaving the room.

"Are you still doing alright? You've been feeding for over two hours now" Chuuya asked,

"I'm fine, it's comforting to have them in my arms, they were so late being born, I was starting to think something would go wrong,"

Chuuya moved to kiss him lightly on the lips,

"I know, those last two weeks were rough for both of us, you did well though, our babies are perfect,"

The nurse came back in handing two copies of the birth certificates to Chuuya who slipped them in the bag they had packed, pulling out the leggings and loose top Dazai had packed,

"I've spoken to the doctor, we'll probably keep you in another hour and then you can go home, we're _not_ happy with the amount of rest either of you have had, but you will rest and relax better at home, surrounded by familiar scents and your other children,"

Alma finished feeding, and Chuuya tucked her back into her crib, as Dazai made his way to the bathroom to change, almost three hours feeding with a hospital gown around his waist and only a pair of boxers underneath had started to get uncomfortable.

When he was in the bathroom Cosmo started crying, Chuuya shushing him and changing his nappy, he continued to cry,

"He can't be hungry again, can he?" Dazai asked the nurse,

She checked her watch, "Well, he was the first fed, and it has been about 3 hours, so yes, I think he is hungry,"

Dazai's eyes widened in shock, "I don't remember Eulalia and Fabian feeding this frequently," he said as he sat back on the bed, pulling off the top he'd just put on,

"I do, every few hours like clockwork," Chuuya answered, bring Cosmo over to Dazai, it took him a few minutes to start feeding, crying too much to understand what Dazai was trying to do

"Well it was two and half years ago," Dazai grumbled,

Thirty minutes later, Cosmo was still feeding and Tabitha started fussing and crying, as Chuuya was trying to comfort her, the doctor and the nurse came back in,

"How's it going Dazai?"

"Is there anything we can do so stop them crying for food, when the other is still feeding? None of them will share, Eulalia and Fabian did, so I don't know why they won't" he asked, frustrated,

"You were lucky with the twins, it's unusual for them to feed so happily together like they did," he sighed, "they're taking to breastfeeding well, otherwise I'd suggest formula, this first month is going to be hell for you Dazai. This routine of one baby after another is probably what their feeding habits will stay as. They'll get longer between feeds, but for the first week you're probably going to have a baby attached to you almost every waking hour."

"As long as it means my babies are happy and healthy, I can do it, it's only for a month anyway, then Chuuya can help me,"

The doctor smiled, "That's a good attitude to have, just remember to take care of yourself, you can't feed them if you don't feed yourself and remember to drink a lot,"

"I'll bring some packs of water up to the nursery so you have no excuse," Chuuya told Dazai.

"The babies are doing well, and you both seem fine, once you've finished feeding, you're free to go, a nurse will be out to see you in two days, okay?"

"Great, thank you" Chuuya smiled.

He took a few pictures of the babies, and Dazai feeding, sending them to Ane-san with an update and that they'd be home when the hungry babies were finished feeding.

Their first night home with babies was _hell._ They had gotten home around lunch time, Fabian and Eulalia were excited but quite subdued. Ane-san hadn't noted anything particularly wrong with them, putting it down to being tired from the excitement of New Year, getting new siblings and Dazai and Chuuya not being home for three days. Ane-san stayed for another hour, fussing and cooing over the babies, making her way home before they needed to be fed again.

_That_ was when their day started to go downhill, Dazai fed Cosmo, taking longer than before to get him to feed. Dazai put it down to them not being in the hospital and the fact Eulalia and Fabian were staring intently, fascinated that Mama could feed the babies with his body.

Tabitha _refused_ to eat, Dazai and Chuuya had taken them up to the nursery when Cosmo had finished feeding, settling them in their cribs, (Chuuya had been _very _grateful he had managed to find two new cribs from the same brand as the original cribs, Dazai having demanded they were all the same.) They had moved Dazai's rocking chair next to the baby changing table, so he could be nearer to the Twins rooms. When Dante started crying in hunger Dazai tried to put Tabitha in her crib, hoping she would sleep and eat when she woke back up. She didn't. He ended up putting her a baby sling, so she was close to him whilst he finished feeding Dante and started feeding Alma, the twins and Chuuya sat on the floor of the nursery, colouring and talking about what they had done with Ane-san. Around 4pm when Dazai finished feeding Alma, and tried to get Tabitha to eat again, Chuuya took the twins downstairs for dinner.

They ate two bites before falling asleep at the table, Chuuya carried them up the stairs, they seemed to be running a fever, Chuuya was trying to work out how to give them Calpol without waking them (Dazai had the trick to that, but as the babies were practically attached to him and whatever germs the twins had would make them very, very sick, Chuuya was going to have to manage on his own) They woke up when he got to the landing, running to their bathroom, Chuuya followed them, getting in the bathroom quickly enough to see them _both_ miss the sink and toilet as they were sick. Through the wall he could hear Cosmo's cries join Tabitha's, the babies were _adamant_Dazai wasn't going to get a break.

Eulalia and Fabian started crying, neither of them liked being sick, Chuuya grabbed the Calpol from the cupboard, and started running a bath, a shower would probably be better, but he needed them contained somewhere to clean up the bathroom.

"Shh, shh, you'll feel better now, why don't you take some Calpol, and then I'll give you both a bath,"

"Where's Mama?"

"The babies are _really _hungry and Mama can't leave them, and as I don't know what's wrong with you two, I don't want the babies to get sick too, okay?"

They took the Calpol easily, getting in the bath as Chuuya used his gravity manipulation ability to pick up the sick (he'd always been a sloppy drunk, and after the fifth time he'd been sick from it in a week, Ane-san and Dazai had refused to help clean him up, so he'd quickly learnt some tricks) Bathroom cleaned he turned his attention to the twins, who promptly threw up into the bath.

Chuuya nearly swore. Pulling the plug, he got them out and into the shower, hosing them down. He got them clean, into pyjama's and into bed without further incident, giving them some more Calpol and a bucket each.

He went to check on Dazai, he looked on the verge of tears, he hadn't touched the sandwich Chuuya had brought up earlier, although he had drunk some of the bottle of water, he was currently feeding Dante.

"How are you doing?"

"Tabitha still hasn't fed, Cosmo took longer to start feeding too. How are the twins?"

"I think they have a fever, and they've been sick twice, I've given them some Calpol and tucked them into bed, shall I take Tabitha for a bit?"

"Please,"

"Dada!" Fabian called out, "My tummy hurts,"

"Go, I'll take care of this," Dazai instructed.

Chuuya spent the next hour emptying buckets and soothing Eulalia and Fabian, Ane-san rang whilst he was cleaning up the bathroom, after the twins second bath. The lack of sleep was getting to him, through tears, he told her the problem's Dazai was having with Tabitha, and how the kids were ill, she didn't keep him long, making some excuses about an urgent mission.

The twins finally settled Chuuya went into see Dazai, three of the babies were sleeping quietly in their cribs, Tabitha still in Dazai's arms,

"She's finally taken a bit of milk," Dazai smiled,

"Good,"

"Or not,"

She spat up over Dazai's chest the small amount she had drank, starting to cry again. It snapped something inside of Dazai who started sobbing,

"What's wrong with me Chuuya? She hasn't eaten in six hours! She's barely been alive fifteen hours and I'm failing at the only thing she needs. All I've done today is feed babies, I couldn't even help my other babies when they were being sick, what sort of mother am I?"

"A tired one" Ane-sans voice came from the doorway,

Chuuya pulled a small knife from a drawer on the changing table, throwing it, Golden Demon stopping.

"Good throw, if it wasn't for Golden Demon, that would've hurt,"

"Now, Dazai why are you trying to keep feeding her? Surely the doctor told you, you could use formula?"

"I…forgot" Dazai whispered, broken. Ane-san handed him the bottle of formula she had made before coming upstairs. Tabitha took to it, finally settling.

"Dadaaa" Eulalia called out, Chuuya moved stumbling slightly,

"Don't. Golden Demon can go," the ability moved out, calming Eulalia. "When she's finished feeding you two are going to bed, you _cannot_ take care of six children on one hours sleep in almost four days, we get more sleep on Mafia missions."

"But Eulalia and Fabian are sick,"

"I will stay here, Golden and I can take care of them. You two are going to rest until _**I**_have decided you won't be a liability to yourselves."

"The babies are feeding for three hours at a time, practically every three hours Ane-san" Dazai explained,

"Chuuya can feed Tabitha now, so that's one less for you to feed, and from what Chuuya said, Cosmo will probably take to formula as well,"

Tabitha finished the bottle, Chuuya took her changing her nappy before settling her into her crib,

"Bed, both of you, I'll wake you when they're ready."

The next day passed in a blur, a cycle of waking, feeding, and going back to sleep. They woke on the morning of the nurses visit feeling much more themselves, Eulalia and Fabian over whatever germs they had picked up. Tabitha and Cosmo had taken to formula quite well, meaning Chuuya could feed them whilst Dazai fed Alma and Dante.

The nurse was happy with how the babies were feeding, a bit concerned about Dazai's and Chuuya's meltdown the night before but reassured them that it was normal, four babies was _quite _an adjustment, even with a good night's sleep. She would visit again in two days, to check how they were coping and if the babies were still feeding well.

The babies settled into a routine and even though Dazai was content in motherhood again, he was adamant they weren't having anymore children.

(Their final children Leo Ozaki and Jemima Kouyou were born six months after their 5th wedding anniversary vow renewal. Ane-san had been thrilled that they had chosen to use her name has Leo and Jemima's middle names. It was the only pregnancy they had actually planned, Dazai content, knowing it would be his last, they agreed that eight children were enough (and were slightly afraid another pregnancy would bring quadruplets) Their second twins surprised them by being their only children born on their due date.)

As they grew the quadruplets became even more like their parents, although Dazai's mini-me's had inherited Chuuya's fiery hair colour, and Chuuya's mini-me's crab like curls were Dazai's dark brown. They said their first words just before their first birthday, each picking a different word – Mama, Dada, Lalia and Fabe (they were the only ones who could call the twins by that name)

Dazai and Chuuya loved their large family, spoiling them and giving them the childhood and life, they had never had. They loved seeing them grow into their abilities, all of their children had all inherited both of their abilities, but as they grew it became apparent they each had their own unique abilities. They had some problems when their children started school, the other parents' prejudices against the young parents filtering through to their own children, something they had hoped to shelter them from. Dazai went back to work at the agency a month after Leo and Jemima started school, Chuuya changing his role in the Mafia so he could work in the daytime and spend his evenings with his family, helping with homework and planning trips away. As it would have been contradictory for Chuuya and Dazai to stop them, all of their children were allowed to join the Port Mafia or ADA if they wanted to, on the condition they went to university first, and if they still wanted to join then, they would have to shadow Chuuya or Dazai on missions for a month.

As their children grew into teenagers one by one they presented, Eulalia, Fabian, Leo and Jemima presenting as Beta's, Dante and Alma presented as Alpha's, Cosmo and Tabitha presenting as omega's. Two of their children had fated mates, surprising them when they found them at fifteen, at Chihiro's house when some of her great grandchildren were visiting. She had become fond of Dazai, Chuuya and their children, and was so pleased they could finally call each other family.

It was a fairy tale they had never seen coming, but Dazai, Chuuya and their children lived happily ever after.

Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think.

This is actually the 20th fanfic I've posted online (I know the numbers are wrong here as the missing 3 are on ffn, but they weren't good enough to repost)

I do intend on adding extras/standalone fics covering some of the things I've missed in this (I'd rather leave it and write when the idea's appear that force it and ruin the whole thing)

You can also find me on Twitter - Darke_Faerie


End file.
